Liés à jamais
by Razoue
Summary: Derek est un prince alpha et a le symbole des purs-sangs tatoué sur son dos, il doit se trouver un partenaire qui partagera son trône. Pour cela, celui-ci doit embrasser le tatouage pour les lier. Mais , une malédiction lui survint par son oncle Peter qui le jalouse. [ Venez lire le résumé en entier!]
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, c'est une fanfic qui traite une relation entre deux hommes, donc les homophobes, demi tour, merci. Les autres,bienvenue.

* * *

Voici ma première fanfic que je poste ici, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira... 100% Sterek avec un peu de Scisaac en fond huhu :3. Je l'ai écrite pour une amie, un petit cadeau d'anniversaire, j'espère que tu aimeras Elodie :).

**Résumé : **

Derek est un prince alpha et a le symbole des purs-sangs tatoué sur son dos, il doit se trouver un partenaire qui partagera son trône. Pour cela, celui-ci doit embrasser le tatouage pour les lier. Mais , une malédiction lui survint par son oncle Peter qui le jalouse. Il lui jette un sort , qui fait que quiconque d'autre embrassera Derek, fera mourir celui-ci, car il rompt le pacte avec son partenaire.  
Et le voilà en recherche de son âme soeur... ne se doutant pas que d'autres voudront le séduire pour le mener à sa perte.

Il n'y aura pas tellement de spoils , je pense... sinon je préviendrais.

**Monde UA / Rating M **(il y aura un lemon)**. **

**Disclaimer **: Le monde de Teen Wolf , les personnages n'appartient pas à moi ( c'est bien dommage) , mais à Jeff Davis. Il n'y a que mon imagination qui m'appartienne ( encore heureux o3o. )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de review, ça fait plaisir :)!

Ps: désolé pour les éventuelles fautes.

* * *

Un jeune homme était assis sur un grand trône, entièrement recouvert d'or. Il semblait ennuyé, tandis que des femmes défilaient devant lui. Elles faisaient la révérence, souriaient et regardaient le prince avec des regards de biche. Les belles femmes étaient élégamment habillées, coiffées d'une manière fantaisiste , et maquillées plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il faisait mine de les regarder et de trouver cela intéressant, mais il se perdait dans ses pensées et voulait que ce cauchemar se termine au plus vite. Il comprenait qu'il avait désormais 18 ans, et qu'il lui faillait une épouse afin de le guider dans son règne et de lui donner des descendants. Mais il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait et surtout n'aimait pas. Il se releva de son siège, et partit sur le balcon, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il soupira d'exaspération, s'appuya sur la rembarre et regarda la nuit noire qui régnait, seuls les reflets de la lune permettait de distinguer une vague partie du paysage. Soudain, quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit son oncle, il détourna son regard, ne voulant pas dévisager sa figure à demi brûlée.

- Oncle Peter, quel plaisir de vous revoir, cela fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas montré, dit-il.

- Je suis désolé Derek, j'étais très occupé. Tu sais... après la mort de tes parents, une grande partie des directions du royaume m'ont été confiées, mais bientôt cela sera à ton tour.

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Certes, après la mort inattendu de ses parents, tout le royaume était retourné. C'était il y a deux ans, tandis que le prince était parti faire du cheval avec quelques gardes, en revenant, le château avait pris feu suite à l'attaque imprévu d'un petit nombre de brigands. Comme ils ne s'y attendaient pas, ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'éteindre à temps, et une grande majorité des personnes à l'intérieur brûlèrent , y compris le roi et la reine. Derek était en état de choc, et aujourd'hui encore il souffrait énormément de cette perte, toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait avaient péries. Il préféra penser à autre chose, pour ne plus déprimer à nouveau. Il se ressaisit et fixa son oncle droit dans les yeux.

- Je ferai mon devoir de roi en temps voulu, mais pour le moment je dois me trouver une fiancée. Je ne pourrais pas gérer ça seul. Mais je sais qu'ici, je ne trouverais personne qui me convienne. Il faut que j'aille autre part, dans un autre royaume.

Son oncle sourit tout d'un coup, dévoilant des dents blanches acérées.

- Je crois pouvoir t'aider... suis moi et je montrerais quelque chose qui te surprendra.

Il se dirigea vers la salle, et attendit que le prince le suive, ce qu'il fit.

Ils traversèrent la grande salle , faisant retourner quelques têtes vers eux, et se faufilèrent hors d'ici. Derek marchait derrière son oncle, il l'emmenait dans une partie du château qu'il ne fréquentait pratiquement jamais. Peter s'arrêta brusquement et entra dans une petite chambre sombre, le prince sur ses pas.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le prince vit qu'ils étaient dans un entrepôt, il y avait un peu partout des vieux bouquins poussiéreux, quelques bocaux contenant des choses étranges et d'autres babioles inutiles. Il observa la pièce et était mal à l'aise, mais quel était cet endroit... Il demanda timidement :

- Que fait-on ici mon oncle ?

- Tu vas vite le savoir.

Il s'avança vers une petite table, et ouvrit un bouquin avec des symboles anciens gravés dessus. Il commença à murmurer des mots dans une langue incompréhensible. Tout d'un coup, les yeux de l'homme devinrent rouges sangs, et des crocs tranchants ressortaient du coin de sa bouche.

Le jeune prince ne comprenait rien à tout ceci et se recula, cachant son visage avec sa main quand une vive lumière surgit du livre. Tout devint blanc autour de lui, la lumière l'aveuglait. Il sentit la marque des Alphas le brûler dans son dos. Il gémit doucement de douleur avant de tomber, et de se transformer. Ses yeux verts émeraudes devinrent jaunes brillants, et des crocs lui apparurent également. Il vit enfin son oncle, qui était de dos devant lui.

- Vous ! Qu'avez vous fait ?! Ou sommes nous, répondez !

Il se releva et sortit ses griffes, prêt à se jeter sur son oncle et le confronter si c'était nécessaire. Celui-ci se retourna, tout sourire.

- Derek Derek Derek... m'avoir fait confiance est la pire erreur que tu ais pu faire ! Tu ne comprends donc rien n'est ce pas ? Tout ceci, depuis le début, était un coup monté pour que je m'empare du trône...

Derek le regarda bouche bée , il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Et tout d'un coup, quelque chose de tout à fait incroyable se produisit. Les marques de brûlures sur le visage de son oncle commencèrent à disparaître. Au bout de quelques instants, il était revenu normal.

- Qu'est ce que.. c'est impossible ! S'écria le jeune homme.

- Oh, bien sûr que c'est possible, mon petit. Un peu de magie et le tour est joué. Ça a été très dur pour moi de mettre le feu à ce château tu sais, mais je n'ai aucun regret, car j'aurai le pouvoir et tout sera à moi, tout tu entends !

- C'est.. c'est vous qui avez mis le feu … ?

- Évidemment, j'ai tout organisé, j'ai mis le feu et je me suis fais passer pour la victime qui a survécu, inventant cette histoire de brigands.. et le pire, c'est que tout le monde m'a cru ! Vous êtes tous si crédules...

Il rigola d'une manière diabolique avant de regarder le prince qui était totalement perdu.

- Mais tu vois, je suis quelqu'un de généreux, je te laisse la vie sauve, certes tu ne resteras pas ici, il ne faudrait pas que tu dévoiles mes petits secrets, sache que là où tu iras, ta vie sera tout autre... alors je te souhaite bonne chance ! Ah et un petit conseil, n'embrasse pas n'importe qui là où tu seras, on sait jamais, tout peut si vite arriver...

Il sourit sournoisement et claqua des doigts avant de partir. Le prince s'élança vers lui, et hurla :

- Atten-

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir, de nouveau une lumière blanchâtre réapparut et l'aveugla,tout autour de lui disparut. Un silence régna, et quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il était en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être un parc. Il regarda partout autour de lui et ne reconnut pas du tout cet endroit. Il se releva rapidement et était paniqué, mais que ce passait-il? Tout était si confus pour lui ! Il apprenait trop de choses d'un coup, ne savait pas où il était, et ne voulait pas croire ce que son oncle venait de lui avouer, mais la dure réalité était là, il était désormais seul, dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il eut le regard sombre et serra les dents.

- Vous le regretterez mon oncle... et la mort sera bien paisible à côté de ce qui vous attends.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek avait marché toute la journée dans cet environnement qui était tout nouveau pour lui. Il voyait passer des machines bizarres qui roulaient sur la route, ressemblant à des carrosses. Il se demandait ce que c'était. Les rares personnes qu'il rencontrait le défiguraient et rigolaient, sûrement à cause de ses vêtements. Il errait désormais dans la ville, il faisait nuit noire et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. A force de marcher, il découvrit un petit sentier qui menait à la forêt. Il s'y aventura , ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas. Il marchait à la lumière de la lune, ses yeux devenaient jaunes à son reflet. Après de longues heures, il trouva une maison abandonnée. Elle était en ruine, totalement calcinée. C'était une de ces vieilles maisons dans laquelle on n'irait pas seul, mais Derek, lui, s'en fichait. Il s'avança vers elle et regarda par une des fenêtres poussiéreuses, rien de suspect se trouvait là dedans. Il entra donc dans cette maison, et regarda comment c'était à l'intérieur. Il déboucha sur une grande salle, il y avait de grands escaliers qui menait à l'étage du dessus. Les quelques meubles qui avaient survécus à l'incendie qui a probablement eut lieu ici, étaient miraculeusement encore en état. Il s'avança vers une petite commode, sur laquelle reposait un cadre photo. Il le prit et vit une photo, qui avait été en partie brûlée. On y voyait un homme, une femme et une petite fille. Il la fixa longuement, repensant à sa propre famille. Il reposa doucement le cadre.

- Bon, je suppose que je vivrais ici en attendant de trouver comment rentrer chez moi. Dit-il en soupirant et en observant ce triste lieu.

Il finit de faire le tour de la maison et monta à l'étage, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé par des cris. Il sortit rapidement de son lit, et se rhabilla en vitesse avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Dehors, un de ces carrosse était garé pas loin de la bâtisse, un carrosse vieillot d'une couleur bleue. Un jeune homme se trouvait près d'elle, il semblait inquiet tandis que son ami se dirigeait vers la maison.

- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer là dedans, imagine il y a... des fantômes ?

- Scott ! Arrête d'avoir peur sérieusement, peut être qu'il y a des corps ici, ça serait drôle d'en découvrir un !

- On a pas la même conception du mot drôle...

Son ami rigola, tandis que lui déglutissait, il finit par l'accompagner vers la porte d'entrée.

Derek ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Peut être que ces deux là pourraient l'aider... Il descendit donc au rez de chaussée, et se positionna devant la porte, attendant qu'ils entrent.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à Derek. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, avant que les deux ne hurlent à plein poumon.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UN FANTOME !

Le garçon trouillard se recula avant de s'heurter à la porte, alors que l'autre avançait vers l'inconnu, les yeux pétillants.

- Mais non réfléchis ! Ça doit être le tueur !

- …

Derek resta silencieux et les observa. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, légèrement amusé.

- Messieurs, je ne suis pas un fantôme, ni même un tueur. Je vis désormais ici.

Les deux compères se regardèrent avant de dévisager l'étranger.

- Tu.. tu vis dans ces décombres ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je me suis retrouvé ici.. à cause de mon oncle.

Il pesta silencieusement, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose de pas très joyeux .

Le plus courageux des deux garçons fit un pas vers lui et tendit la main.

- Bon et bien salut, moi c'est Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, désolé d'avoir pénétré dans ta maison. Et voici mon meilleur ami, Scott McCall.

L'autre fit un vague salut de la main, et Derek leur sourit, lui serrant la main également. A son tour, il fit une révérence, rendant les deux autres abasourdis, et se présenta :

- Je suis Derek Hale, prince , enfin plutôt roi des Alphas de sang-purs, une rare lignée de loup-garou. Je viens de Desteros, mon royaume. J'ai été chassé par mon oncle et je dois trouver un moyen d'y retourner au plus vite, pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Il les regarda sérieusement pendant un long moment, et les deux firent des yeux ronds, le fixant de manière incrédule.

- … ahahahahahahahahaha !

Stiles explosa de rire le premier, bientôt suivit par Scott, Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- D-des loups-garous..

- Un prince... ahaha ! Et bin mon gars, t'as un sacré sens de l'humour toi ! Enfin, vu ton look, il y a peut être du vrai là dedans ahah !

Stiles le tapa dans le dos, faisant s'abaisser légèrement le pauvre homme qui faillit tomber. Il se reprit et le regarda méchamment.

- Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle ! Tout ce que je dis est vrai !

Il s'impatienta tandis qu'ils continuaient de rire, et alors, il craqua. Il se transforma en loup-garou, les deux rigolos ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsqu'ils entendirent un grognement. Et là, en découvrant sa forme, ils restèrent bouche bée, complètement surpris.

- Que... c'est... incroyable !

- Impossible !

Ils reculèrent de peur, mais en même temps ne voulaient pas s'enfuir, trop fascinés.

- Comment cela est possible.. je veux dire, ça n'existe pas !

Derek grogna avant de regagner sa forme normale.

- Bon et bien maintenant que vous êtes aptes à me croire, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'aidiez.

Les deux garçons hochèrent lentement la tête, en déglutissant, dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ?


	3. Chapter 3

Il leur a tout expliqué, tout. La mort de ses parents, la révélation de son oncle, son besoin de se trouver une fiancée, il devait retourner à Desteros afin de reprendre le trône, Peter pourrait faire des dégâts. Et il voulait éviter ça à tout prix. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire, il ne comprenait déjà pas grand chose à ce nouveau monde. Stiles et Scott se sont montrés très compréhensifs, et malgré la folie de toute cette histoire, toute cette nouveauté dans leur vie, ils ont acceptés de l'aider à trouver un moyen. Ils ont commencé à expliquer le fonctionnement de leur '' monde ''. Ils lui ont appris que les carrosses étaient en fait des voitures, et que son look du 19ème siècle laissait à désirer. Ils lui apprirent aussi qu'à son âge, il devait aller au lycée, un endroit où étudiaient tous ensemble les jeunes de leur âge.

Derek écoutait attentivement , découvrant toutes ces choses nouvelles, ça n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec son royaume.. il se demandait s'il s'y habituerait un jour, et en fait, il ne voulait pas s'y habituer. Il retournerait bientôt chez lui, et tout ceci sera de l'histoire ancienne.

Après avoir terminer toutes les explications, ils se séparèrent, Stiles lui proposa de venir vivre chez lui , mais Derek préféra rester ici, quelque part, cet endroit le calmait...

Dans quelques jours , il devra aller dans ce lycée, Stiles a dit qu'il s'occuperait de l'inscrire, que son père était shérif et qu'il trouverait un moyen de lui trouver des papiers, en attendant qu'ils trouvent d'autres solutions.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent, le prince restant seul dans ces pensées ces quelques jours. Il réfléchissait à un plan. Les deux garçons avaient parlés d'Internet... un outil qui permettait de trouver plein de choses en peu de temps, ça pourrait certainement être utile. Peut être qu'il y aurait là un moyen de découvrir comment rentrer chez lui ? Il se le demandait. Et il allait bientôt avoir la réponse.

Le premier jour de cours était enfin arrivé pour Derek. Scott lui avait prêté quelques vêtements, qui lui allaient plutôt bien . Ses cheveux noirs siéaient parfaitement avec son t-shirt de la même couleur qui laissait découvrir de beaux pectoraux. Il avait un banal jean bleu et des baskets noirs qu'ils eurent du mal à trouver, ses pieds étant légèrement grands.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Stiles, et se mirent en route vers le lycée. Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde braquaient leurs regards sur eux, ou plus particulièrement sur Derek, le nouveau. Beacon Hill était une petite ville, et les lycéens connaissaient les têtes qui la fréquentait. Derek n'en faisait pas encore partie. Tandis qu'ils avançaient légèrement gênés de toute cette attention inhabituelle, une rousse surgit de nulle part et se planta devant eux. Stiles sembla soudain émerveillé :

- Lyd-

- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

Elle le coupa, l'ignorant totalement, et Stiles fut dépité. Derek lui jeta un regard désolé avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille.

- Bonjour, je suis Derek.. je suis euh.. le cousin de Scott. Je suis nouveau à Beacon Hill.

Il fit un sourire forcé, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

La rousse dévisagea le dit Scott puis de nouveau le beau brun.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais un cousin aussi sexy !

- Ahaha.. disons que... on se parle jamais donc je risquais pas de te le dire..

- C'est pas faux ! En tout cas ,je vous l'emprunte !

Elle le prit par le bras et le traîna vers le lycée, en faisant un clin d'oeil aux deux autres garçons. Stiles regarda la scène la bouche grande ouverte, s'énervant légèrement.

- Non mais je rêve, elle ne me remarque même pas et en plus elle s'intéresse à lui !

- Tu l'aimes depuis si longtemps, et depuis le même temps elle ne sait pas que tu existes, tu crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ?

- Mais.. je l'aime Scott ! Vraiment...

Il eut la mine triste, et son ami lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. Que ce soit Lydia, ou non. Ne te ferme pas aux autres, Stiles.

Il lui tapota le dos avant de partir en cours, Stiles sur ses talons, légèrement pensif. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait aucune chance, il ne faisait que perdre son temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Par chance, Derek se retrouva dans la même classe qu'eux, cela faciliterait beaucoup les choses. Il se présenta très brièvement à la classe, et tout le monde le fixait, les filles chuchotaient entre elles et les gars le regardaient sévèrement, un nouveau rival venait de faire son apparition.

Stiles s'installa à côté de lui, délaissant Scott, qui s'assit à côté d'une fille s'appelant Allison, elle aussi venait d'arriver il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Il se gratta la tête avant de déballer son sac .

- Ecoutes... Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de d'interdite quoi que ce soit mais s'il te plaît.. ne fais rien avec Lydia, tu comprends, elle compte beaucoup pour moi..

Derek le regarda droit dans les yeux, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas... elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Stiles soupira de soulagement et sourit chaleureusement.

- Merci , j'savais que t'étais un mec bien, un peu fou, mais bien.

Ils rigolèrent avant de se concentrer sur le cours très passionnant d'histoire.

De son côté, Scott faisait connaissance avec Allison. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se parler, et là il en profitait. La brune sembla chercher quelque chose, Scott lui tendit un stylo.

- J'ai vu que tu avais oublié ta trousse...

La jeune brune rougit et prit le stylo, frôlant la main de Scott qui eut des frissons.

- Merci... dit-elle tout doucement en souriant.

Le brun essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, trop perturbé par sa voisine, il admira la vue de dehors par la fenêtre puis regarda les élèves de la classe. Stiles était concentré sur ce que disait le prof et prenait des notes, Derek lui semblait complètement paumé. Il ne devait pas comprendre grand chose sur la première guerre mondiale …

Son regard se perdit plus loin encore, il s'arrêta sur un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui jouaient avec son stylo, n'écoutant absolument pas le prof. Il le regarda longuement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se détourner de lui. Isaac Lahey , c'était son nom. Ils étaient dans la même équipe de crosse, et il l'avait toujours intrigué, mais jamais ils ne se sont réellement parler, Scott était timide, et Isaac ne semblait pas le remarquer. Tandis qu'il le fixait toujours, Isaac se rendit compte qu'on l'observait et tourna ses yeux bleus océans vers Scott. Il arrêta de faire bouger son stylo et le fixait aussi, avant que le brun ne détourne le regard, gêné. Allison arriva à sa rescousse en lui parlant.

Quand le cours se termina, Scott alla rejoindre Stiles et Derek.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ce premier cours ?

- C'était... intéressant. Je crois.

- Ahaha ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu comprends pas les événements qu'ils se sont passés il y a des années... après tout tu n'es pas d'ici !

- C'est vrai.

Les garçons prirent leur sac et allèrent à leur prochain cours. La journée se déroula calmement, et le soir venait l'entraînement à la crosse .

- Moi et Stiles on va faire du sport , tu peux venir voir si tu veux, ou tu peux rentrer.

- Je n'ai rien à faire alors pourquoi pas.. je ne connais même pas ce sport en plus.

- C'est très facile, tu vas vite comprendre. Attends nous dans les tribunes.

Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires se changer, et se mirent en place sur le terrain. Leur coatch, toujours en forme, gueulait qu'ils devaient à tout prix gagner, comme quoi c'était important ,sinon ça voudrait dire que c'était des nazes qui ne savaient rien faire de leur vie, bref, discours très encourageant. Derek, installé sur les gradins, regardait totalement intrigué le match. C'était un sport original, qui ne ressemblait pas tellement à ceux qu'il connaissait. Il encourageait silencieusement ses amis, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment très forts. Celui qui paraissait être le capitaine leur faisait bien remarquer.

- McCall pourquoi tu t'es inscris ? Tu sais même pas rattraper un coup aussi facile...

Les autres rigolèrent et le jeune homme se fit tout petit. Stiles vint l'aider en répliquant ,mais lui aussi se prit des remarques.

- Regardez qui vient secourir sa princesse, le fils du shérif, c'est vrai que toi, fort comme tu es, tu vas nous impressionner...

- Ferme la Jackson, arrête de nous prendre de haut !

- Je ne te prends pas de haut... je dis juste la vérité .

Il rigola franchement, ses amis le suivant. Scott prit le bras de Stiles et l'incita à arrêter, mais son ami en avait assez, sans que personne ne s'y attende , il se jeta sur le blond, et une bagarre débuta. Les autres formèrent un cercle autour d'eux et hurlaient.

- Allez ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez !

- Fait lui mal !

Même le coach s'y mettait.

- Prouve que t'es pas le capitaine pour rien !

Derek ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait, mais alla sur le terrain voir ça de plus près. Quand il vit Stiles se faire frapper, il s'énerva et se transforma légèrement, il courut vers les deux perturbateurs et les sépara violemment , griffant sans le faire exprès la nuque de l'autre jeune homme.

- Mais t'es malade ! Regarde ce que t'as fais abruti !

Il mit sa main sur sa nuque, elle était recouverte d'un peu de sang. Un coéquipier s'approcha de lui :

- Ça va mon pote ?

- Ouais.. c'est bon... Danny emmène moi à l'infirmerie.

Son ami hocha la tête et l'accompagna, Jackson lança un regard noir à Derek et Stiles.

- Vous deux vous allez le payer cher, croyez moi.

Tout le monde finit par se disperser , l'entraînement était annulé.

Ne restait que les trois garçons sur le terrain. Stiles paraissait honteux, il ne disait rien et ne regardait pas ses amis. Scott s'approcha de lui et lui dit gentiment :

- T'en fais pas, merci de m'avoir défendu , t'es pas mon meilleur ami pour rien.

Stiles sourit légèrement avant de regarder Derek.

- Je t'en dois une, merci d'être venu nous séparer, ça aurait mal finit.

- Je t'en prie.

Ils se regardèrent, et bizarrement, le cœur de Stiles rata un battement.. Derek était mignon, quand il souriait. Il se surprit à penser ça et chassa cette pensée absurde de son esprit.

Finalement, ils dirent à Derek de les attendre à la voiture et ils allèrent se changer. Stiles ayant finit, rejoignit le loup-garou, tandis que Scott était encore en train de se changer. Il était seulement recouvert d'une serviette quand il entendit le bruit d'un casier qui se fermait. Croyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il fut étonné et alla voir qui était là. Il fut encore plus surpris d'y trouver Isaac. Celui-ci le fixa longuement, le regardant de haut en bas et en souriant tout d'un coup.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer .

- Hein ?.. euh non .. je n'ai pas eu peur, j'étais un peu surpris c'est tout...

- Tu vas bien ?

Scott le regarda, s'il allait bien ? Pourquoi il demandait ça ? Isaac sembla comprendre ses pensées.

- La bagarre de tout à l'heure.. avec Jackson.

- Ah ça. J'ai l'habitude tu sais, rien de grave.

Le châtain sourit gentiment et claqua son casier , avant de mettre son sac sur son dos.

- Et bien tant mieux, je dois rentrer, mon père m'attend... à plus.

- A-a plus...

Il lui fit un sourire que Scott lui rendit, et quand l'autre partit , il s'assit sur un banc, tout rouge.

Pourquoi nom d'un chien se sentait-il tout bizarre ?

Il finit de se préparer, préoccupé par ses sentiments, il était silencieux, mais Stiles ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à discuter avec Derek. Il semblerait que ces deux là s'étaient liés d'amitié.


	5. Chapter 5

( Avant de continuer, j'aimerais remercier les quelques reviewers, en espérant que la suite vous plaise D ! )

Rikka → MDRR oui il va passer à la casserole ê.e et pas qu'un peu huhu.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent finalement chez eux. Derek était pensif, tout cette aventure semblait irréelle, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve.. peut être qu'il se réveillerait, et qu'il serait de nouveau dans son château, son siège, avec ses sujets et ses amis...

Finalement en y repensant, il n'avait plus rien à faire là-bas. Il n'avait plus de famille, son oncle était un traître, un infâme assassin, et même s'il y retournait , que ferait-il ? Il enfermerait son oncle et puis après ? Il épouserait une femme pour qui il n'éprouve rien, devra lui donner des enfants et régner jour pour jour, rien de plus, rien de moins. Cette vie ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il connaissait son devoir, depuis toujours, il était obligé de s'y plier. Tel était son destin. Il soupira, puis s'avachit sur son lit, et ne put trouver sommeil. Il repensait à son arrivée plutôt comique ici. Il pensa à ses deux amis. Spécialement Stiles. Ce petit brun trop énergique, qui a toujours l'air d'être en forme, qui a un si beau sourire. Il l'aimait bien, il était intéressant. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, à Desteros. Les gens là bas sont ennuyants, trop renfermés et égoïstes. Il soupira, il ferait mieux de dormir, il commençait à délirer. C'est donc la tête remplie de pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Sa marque le brûlait de nouveau. Il enleva son haut et alla regarda dans le miroir. Elle était devenue rouge, comme si on l'avait passé au feu. Il essaya de la toucher, et se brûla les doigts.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça...

Il ne trouvait aucune explication logique et préféra ne plus y penser, il se prépara, Stiles allait venir le chercher dans quelques minutes. Il alla prendre sa douche, l'effet de l'eau froide sur sa peau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Il resta un moment comme ça, et quand il finit, en sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec l'hyperactif. Celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à cette brusque apparition, s'heurta contre Derek. Il se recula violemment en bafouillant, rouge de honte.

- Je- euh.. désolé, enfin jvoulais pas, je veux dire , argh...

Il baissa la tête et évita tout contact visuel avec le loup-garou, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Ses mains étaient moites du contact du corps mouillé qu'il a eu avec lui.

- Ne t'affole pas, ce n'est rien. J'arrive tout de suite, tu peux m'attendre dans la voiture.

- D-d'accord...

Stiles se dépêcha de descendre afin d'aller démarrer la voiture, s'il restait une seconde de plus il exploserait. Derek lui, s'amusait de la situation. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il n'était pas nu non plus... Il sourit et se changea en vitesse avant de rejoindre le garçon.

Ils firent le trajet en silence, Stiles toujours honteux , et Derek admirant la vue. C'était une petite ville, mais elle était jolie. Peu commune.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Scott en train d'embrasser Allison. Stiles descendit de la voiture, sous le choc. Alors comme ça son meilleur ami sortait avec une fille et ne le prévenait même pas ? Tandis qu'il s'approchait de Scott, la brune s'en allait, toute souriante. Son ami semblait désorienté. Il s'approcha de lui, presque mi énervé-mi moqueur.

- Ça fait quoi ? Je veux dire, se faire embrasser par une fille.

- C'est.. génial.

Scott souriait à pleines dents. Il raconta finalement que c'était elle qui s'était jeté sur lui, sans prévenir. Il ne l'a pas repoussé, il avait même apprécié. Mais il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle, et il ne voudrait pas précipiter les choses...

- Franchement, elle est canon, tu devrais sortir avec elle !

- Je préfère attendre un peu.

- Putain Scott ! Décoince toi un peu merde ! Plus jamais t'auras une occasion pareille, moi si Lydia se jetait sur moi, plus rien ne compterait.

Scott le regarda en rigolant.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Parce que je l'aime depuis toujours.

- C'est vrai.

Ils se regardèrent d'une manière complice. Derek les observait de loin , un peu mélancolique. Les deux garçons avaient trouvés , il semblerait, les femmes avec qui partager leur amour. Lui, il ne trouvait personne.

Les cours débutèrent, et Jackson, arriva en retard, il était pâle, et avait l'air bizarre. Il s'assit devant Derek, et le regarda longuement avec de se concentrer sur le cours. Il put voir sa nuque, qui avait une légère trace de griffure, et soudain Derek blêmit. Non, c'était pas possible.. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il l'avait … transformé ? Il commença à paniquer. Il avait oublié ce petit détail. S'il mordait ou griffait un humain, celui ci se transformait à son tour ou mourrait. Et pour le moment, la transformation ne semblait pas être opérationnelle. Il regarda Scott, mais celui-ci discutait avec Allison et était adsorbé par la discussion. Puis il regarda Stiles, qui le fixait déjà. Il détourna le regard, avant de le reposer sur Derek, qui lui faisait des signes avec son regard.

Stiles regarda vers le prof et s'approcha plus en avant de la table, puis murmura :

- Quoi ?

- Faut qu'on parle, et tout de suite !

Il s'étonna de l'urgence dont faisait preuve Derek, mais ne dit rien. Il leva la main, attendant que son prof d'économie, qui était aussi leur coach, lui donne la parole.

- Mr. Stilinski ? Quelque chose d'intelligent à nous dire ?

- En fait... euh j'avais une petite envie, puis-je aller aux toilettes ?

Le prof le regarda exaspéré et lui accorda cette permission , avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Est-ce que Derek peut m'accompagner ?

Soudain, un silence de mort prit place dans la classe. Les autres élèves se retournèrent pour le regarder, certains choqués, d'autres morts de rire.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez faire dans les toilettes avec ?

- Euh... on ne sait jamais, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose...

Le coach le considéra longtemps avec de faire un signe de la main.

- Allez y , faites ce que vous voulez mais nom de dieu, ne me parlez plus une minute de plus de ça.

Derek se leva et suivit Stiles, qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passe. Derek lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et au fur et à mesure , le jeune homme devenait pâle.

- Tu aurais nous le dire plus tôt, mais c'est dangereux ! Et s'il mourrait...? Je le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais tout de même..

- Je suis désolé, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.. Il faudrait qu'on lui avoue, non ?

- T'es fou ! Non.. on ne peut plus que attendre, et voir la suite des événements.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, inquiets. Que faire ? Ça tournait très mal.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, les autres sortirent et les regardèrent bizarrement en sortant. Il allait y avoir une rumeur sur eux pendant un bon moment...

Ils expliquèrent la situation à Scott, qui réagit lui aussi de la même manière. Ils essayèrent de trouver un plan, mais rien à faire. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, attendre de voir s'il devenait un loup-garou, ou s'il mourrait.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, les idées lourdes. Stiles raccompagna Derek et celui-ci lui proposa de rester un peu, ce qu'il accepta.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et parlèrent de tous leurs problèmes.

- Sinon ça avance les recherches sur Desteros ?

- Je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne trouve rien qui corresponde à ce que tu nous as décrit..

Je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile que ça, il faudra de la magie pour te renvoyer là-bas.

- …

Derek se leva et frappa le mur, faisant sursauter Stiles.

- Désolé... mais j'en ai vraiment marre de cette histoire, rien ne se passe comme prévu.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu verras, tout ira pour le mieux .

- Comment peux tu en être si sûr ?

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Car tu as déjà trop souffert, et je crois que maintenant ça ne peut être que pour le mieux.

Derek fut surpris par ses paroles, mais elles l'apaisèrent, il sourit à Stiles et le remercia silencieusement. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à le mettre dans tous ses états, tout comme il arrivait à l'apaiser.


	6. Chapter 6

Huuuu n'oubliez pas de poster des reviews please, ça me motive o3o,

Rikka → Tu m'étonnes, il est tellement chou, qui ne l'aimerait pas *-*

MDRR oui Isaac c'est le plus beau, mais t'inquiètes pas, l'histoire évoluera tout doucement !

ReinePoulpe → J'en écrirais d'autres, tu les liras si tu veux !

J'aime pas faire des fautes, je me relis toujours, encore et encore, et j'en trouve toujours une ou deux qui traînent xD

Je les ai changés ^^ c'est vrai que ça contrastait en fait, j'avais pas fait attention, merci pour la remarque !

C'était le but, faire quelque chose de plutôt long, mais avec des chapitres courts où tu apprends juste ce qu'il faut, et je suis douée pour couper pile où il faut huhu xD ! Oui , j'ai essayé de donner une profondeur au personnage de Derek, mais pas que, chaque personne sera traitée afin qu'il y ait une histoire derrière.

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, tes remarques, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant et ne te décevra pas ^^ ( oui le titre m'est venu de lui même à l'esprit , le coquin xD)

Elle vient , elle vient !

Ahahaha ***lui tend un autographe* voilàààà =P !**

* * *

Les jours défilaient, et rien ne se passait. Jackson regagnait même des couleurs. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça. Peut être que la griffure n'était pas si profonde après tout, toute cette inquiétude était inutile. Les cours se déroulaient lentement, et Derek commençait peu à peu à s'intégrer à cette vie complètement différente de ce qu'il avait connu.

Mais, il ne cessait tout de même pas à penser à sa vie, sa véritable vie. Celle qui se déroulait à Desteros. Dieu sait ce qu'il se passait en ce moment là-bas... Peter a peut être instauré une sorte de dictature, il a peut être réduit tous les habitants en esclavage, il a peut être tué des innocents.. quel affreux personnage. Derek le haïssait. Jamais il ne l'avait vraiment apprécié, même dans le temps. Il se méfiait de lui, il était discret, tel un serpent, et le petit prince n'aimait pas les serpents. Ils étaient vils et dangereux. On ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Il décida de se changer les esprits puis pensa à ce qui lui faisait du bien. Et bizarrement, l'unique chose qui le rendait joyeux, était Stiles. Ils étaient devenus proches, ils se voyaient après les cours et se racontaient leurs problèmes, ce qu'ils aimaient et d'autres choses futiles. Une amitié forte s'était développée, et Derek en oubliait presque ses problèmes, quelques fois.

Donc, rien de bien spécial ne se passait durant ces quelques jours. Cela ne dura pas. Le professeur d'histoire avait soit-disant disparut mystérieusement, et personne ne savait où il aurait bien pu être. Du coup, il fut remplacé. Par la tante d'Allison, Kate Argent.

C'était une belle femme, une chevelure dorée , avec de longues boucles, surplombait son crâne, et ses yeux verts étaient pétillants de malice. Elle était grande, avait de jolies courbes. Les garçons de la classe s'excitaient déjà.

Pourtant, quelque chose en Derek l'alarmait, et de nouveau, son signe lui tiraillait le dos.

Les jours suivirent et Kate semblait intéressée par Derek, elle ne faisait que le questionner, alors même qu'il ne levait jamais la main pour participer. Elle le regardait pendant qu'il faisait un contrôle, ou le convoquait dans son bureau pour lui demander toutes sortes de choses, comme si elle voulait découvrir un secret sur lui. Il restait impassible et lui répondait d'une façon qui se voulait indifférente. Que lui voulait-elle à la fin ? Il décida de se confier à la seule personne en qui il avait confiance.

Le soir même, il attendit Stiles dans sa voiture, celui-ci était seul, Scott avait décidé de sortir avec Allison, bowling ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Le brun monta dans sa voiture et fixa Derek.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'aimerais te parler... de la nouvelle prof.

- Et bien, je t'écoutes.

- Je ne la sens pas, je sais pas elle est.. étrange. Elle n'arrête pas de me demander des informations sur moi, quelques fois sans queues ni têtes, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche.

- Elle a peut être le béguin pour toi ; répondit Stiles en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Détends toi, je plaisante. N'y fais pas attention, peut être qu'elle cherche à en savoir plus sur les élèves, c'est tout.

Il lui sourit de bon cœur, et Derek se dit qu'il avait sans doutes raisons. Après tout, pourquoi ferait-elle tout ça sinon ?

Ils rentrèrent en discutant joyeusement, les doutes s'étant dissipés.

Dans son bureau, la professeur corrigeait les devoirs, quand soudain elle se stoppa, elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle ouvrit un petit tiroir sous son bureau et en sortit un pistolet. Son regard se fit sournois, et elle prit son téléphone.

- Allô Chris ? Oui, c'est Kate. Je crois qu'en en tiens un, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait un à Beacon Hill un jour. .. oui, oui. J'en suis sûre ! Ok. Je ne ferais rien.. promis.

Elle raccrocha et sourit dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches. Elle arma le pistolet et le reposa dans le tiroir, et continua de corriger les devoirs comme si de rien n'était.

- Mon pauvre frère.. comme si j'allais laisser une abomination de ce genre en vie...


	7. Chapter 7

Missteyla → Coucou, merci pour ta review ^^ !

Et bien ravie que tu l'adores héhé, c'est très gentil !

La suite arrive, elle arrive o3o la fanfic sera un peu longue mais j'espère que tu continueras à la suivre quand même, et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien se sauter dessus *-*.

* * *

Scott sortait désormais avec Allison. Ils se voyaient souvent, et se connaissaient bien maintenant. Il l'aimait, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait . Pourtant, quand il l'embrassait, il n'avait pas de paillons de ventre, son cœur ne s'accélérait pas. Il se disait que ça devait être le stress, l'expérience de la première fois. Il en parlait à son meilleur ami, celui-ci haussait les épaules. Il n'avait rien à dire, lui qui courrait après la même personne depuis toujours. D'ailleurs, Lydia venait souvent s'incruster avec eux maintenant. Elle s'était fait larguée par Jackson, et sa réputation en a pris un coup. Et comme elle était libre, elle tournait autour de Derek. Cela énervait Stiles au plus haut point, bien qu'il était ravie qu'elle soit avec eux, il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle s'approche de lui.

Il en commença à devenir distant avec son ami. Derek se demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, si ?

Un jour, alors que Stiles était à l'entraînement et qu'il restait sur son banc de touche habituel, le prince vint s'asseoir près de lui, l'autre ne bougea pas et ne le regarda pas. Pourtant Derek sentit son cœur battre plus vite grâce à ses sens de loup-garou. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de regarder le match.

Sur le terrain , Scott essayait de rattraper la balle, mais rien n'y faisait, il se faisait pousser par les autres et finissait par terre. Il se releva pour la énième fois, mais n'abandonna pas. Stiles remarqua qu'Isaac observait son meilleur ami, un air désolé sur le visage. Tiens tiens, se pourrait-il qu'il était inquiet pour Scott ? Il sourit légèrement, avant de se souvenir qui était à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers Derek, qui le regardait avec un air de chien battu. Stiles le trouva craquant.

- Je suis désolé.. quoi que j'ai pu faire, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Dit tout doucement Derek en le fixant intensément.

Stiles soupira et donna un coup de coude à Derek avant de rire, il était un peu nerveux, un peu triste.

- T'en fais pas, au contraire, je te remercie. Tu viens de me faire réaliser que je n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec Lydia. Je l'ai toujours aimé, tu sais. Elle est magnifique, elle est intelligente et son parfum me rend fou. Jamais elle ne m'a remarqué, alors que je faisais toujours tout pour elle. Scott avait raison, je dois tourner la page, et c'est ce que je vais faire, à partir de maintenant.

Il sourit tristement, cela le blessait énormément. Imaginez aimer une personne tant d'années, et n'avoir rien du tout en retour... cela faisait mal. Vraiment. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues rosies de Stiles et Derek paniqua. Compatissant, il lui releva la tête et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas réfléchit , il ne pensait pas que cela dérangerait son ami ou quoi que ce soit. C'était juste un acte d'amitié, pour le réconforter. Juste ça, rien de plus. Pourtant, leurs cœurs s'accélèrent et quand ils se séparèrent , ils se fixèrent longuement, le regard vert pomme pénétrait dans celui chocolat de Stiles, leurs souffles étaient ralentis comme si tout autour avait disparu. Soudain, le coach les ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Stiles ! Remplace Greenberg, il ne peut plus jouer.

- O-oui coach..

Il se releva très vite et courut vers le terrain, ne lançant aucun regard en arrière.

Derek resta sur le banc, pensif. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourquoi il était aussi gêné, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Il restait là, regardant les joueurs, les battements de cœur de Stiles le détendaient.


	8. Chapter 8

Elodie → Héhé merci chérie ! Contente qu'elle te plaise o3o 3 Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir ^^ !

Liline → Ahaha j'y avais pas vraiment pensé, ça pourrait en effet y ressembler un peu, mais c'était pas vraiment le but owo. M'enfin, heureuse que tu l'aimes bien !

C'est normal qu'ils soient courts ^^ c'est fait exprès. La fic sera plutôt longue, du coup si je mets des chapitres de trois mètres de long ça va démotiver ceux qui n'aiment pas forcément lire beaucoup, et je rentrerais trop dans le blabla, donc c'est intentionnel , et je poste rapidement car je suis inspirée, sinon je peux délaisser pendant des mois ( malheureusement T-T) .

En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te conviendra ^^ !

* * *

Tout s'était passé si vite. Alors que Derek rentrait chez lui, Kate attendait devant la maison, il voulait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là , et elle lui tira dessus. Il tomba à la renverse, son corps lui faisait horriblement mal, comme si on le torturait. Le coup avait atterrit sur son bras, mais la douleur se diffusa partout, il hurla. La blonde s'avança vers lui lentement, un sourire fier sur le visage.

- Je t'ai eu , mon petit loup ! Et bien, tu croyais m'échapper peut être ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Ne fais pas le malin. Dit-elle d'un ton agressif. Puis elle continua d'une voix mielleuse.

- J'avais des soupçons sur toi depuis le début ,et j'avais raison. La balle a été trempée dans de l'aconit tue loup, du coup c'est normal si tu souffres un peu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout sera bientôt terminé.

Elle lui donna un coup à la tête avec son arme, et Derek s'évanouit.

A son réveil, il était toujours au même endroit, seul. Kate a dû partir, pensant qu'il serait mort.

Il allait peut être le devenir, mort. Il voulut se relever mais sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal. Il rampa jusqu'à la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Stiles soit là. Il avait besoin d'aide, mais au moins, s'il devait mourir, il aurait voulu le voir une dernière fois. Il sourit bêtement, il commençait sérieusement à divaguer.

Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, il avait du mal à respirer, une seconde fois, il sombra. Dans ses rêves, tout était noir, le vide, le néant, le silence. Il était seul, comme il l'avait toujours été, pensa-t-il. Soudain, une vague lumière apparut, et lui fit mal aux yeux. Il croyait entendre quelqu'un. Un vague bruit de fond.. comme si on l'appelait.

- Derek ! … DEREK !

Le lycan se réveilla en sursaut. Il voyait flou, et tandis que sa vue redevenait normale, il sourit faiblement, autant que les muscles de sa bouche lui permirent. Il était là. Il était venu à son aide, sans même qu'il l'ait appelé...

- Derek mon dieu que t'es t-il arrivé ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, il était dans un sale état. Stiles l'aida à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture, il démarra et partit en direction de la clinique où travaillait Scott, il pourrait certainement l'aider. Il lui téléphona pour le prévenir, et jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil vers Derek pour surveiller son état qui ne s'améliorait pas.

- Tiens bon.. on y est presque !

Quand ils arrivèrent, Scott et son patron virent l'aider, celui-ci semblait sceptique , pourquoi lui amenait-on un humain ? Scott lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard, et après un bref examen, il se mit au boulot de le soigner, en faisant du mieux qu'il le put. Stiles faisait les cents pas dans la pièce d'à côté, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur.

- Détends toi Stiles, il ira bien . Grâce à toi, tu es venu à temps.

- Dire que je voulais juste aller lui parler, j'ai bien fais.. Imagine.. imagine que je ne sois pas allé là bas, il serait...

Stiles s'assit et se mit la tête entre les mains, il était follement inquiet, et plus les minutes passaient, moins ça s'arrangeait.

Le vétérinaire finit par sortir, Stiles se releva et courut vers lui.

- Alors.. ? Il va bien ? Dites moi qu'il va bien !

Il finit par sourire et tendit sa main vers la chambre où reposait Derek, Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment mais rentra dedans, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

Le loup était allongé sur un lit, un bandage sur le bras. Il était fiévreux, mais respirait calmement et ne semblait pas trop mal aller. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et l'observa. Et s'il mourrait ? Que se passerait-il ? Stiles n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais maintenant il se rendait compte que perdre Derek le ferait horriblement souffrir. Il l'appréciait, et même s'il était là depuis peu, le considérait comme une personne importante dans sa vie. Et il voulut tout d'un coup qu'il ne reparte jamais, même pas à Desteros. Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais cette pensée traversa si fort son esprit qu'il voulut qu'elle se réalise.

Le jeune homme s'assit près du blessé et lui prit doucement la main. Il l'observa longuement, sa respiration calme, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son visage si sérieux quand il dormait...

Il commençait peu à peu à comprendre. A comprendre qu'il aimait le prince plus qu'il n'était permis. Et tout ça le bouleversa. La suite promettait d'être rude...


	9. Chapter 9

Reviewez les gens, reviewez, même en anonyme, en guest o3o ça me motive à êcrire héhé !

Rikka → T'as vu ça, elle fait flipper Kate o3o. PSYCHOPATHE.

MDRRR oui je l'avoue.. en plus j'étais en train de manger une pomme et un yaourt T.T..

Omg tu m'as tué. Évidemment qu'il l'aime, c'est un peu beaucoup sur eux que j'ai écrite cette fic xD ***danse avec elle***

Missteyla → D'accord, et bien j'espère que mon histoire t'a captivée o3o , merci de la suivre tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'encourage ^^

* * *

A son réveil, Derek vit Stiles assit près de son lit, il dormait, et sa main reposait sur la sienne.

Il étira un sourire, peut être qu'il rêvait encore... Il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé, et se demandait pourquoi Kate avait cherché à l'éliminer..

Il préféra ne plus trop y penser et se concentra sur le brun qui l'avait sauvé. Il se releva doucement et appuya la main de Stiles dans la sienne, celui gigota puis se réveilla d'un coup, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait où il était. Quand il vit que Derek était debout et qu'il allait bien, il afficha un énorme sourire. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait encore sa main, à cause de quoi il devint rouge. Il voulut la retirer mais Derek la serra davantage. Ils se fixèrent du regard avant que Derek ne parle :

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé Stiles.

Il parla si sérieusement, mais avec tant de douceur que le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Il avait chaud d'un coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni que faire. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : blaguer.

- Ahaha t'inquiètes pas, c'était pas prévu dans le programme mais ravi d'avoir pu rendre service !

Il était complètement nerveux mais il fit rire Derek, il était magnifique quand il riait...

Sans s'y attendre le moins du monde, Stiles fut tiré en avant vers Derek qui le prit par les bras. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le loup-garou qui le fixait tellement intensément qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lisait dans son âme. Il respira de plus en plus fort, puis finalement plus du tout quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était maladroit, mais tellement doux.. Stiles ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il mit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs indisciplinés , et Derek accentua le baiser, explorant la bouche du brun , baladant ses mains sur le dos frêle de son compagnon.

Ils se séparèrent finalement , haletants. Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et ne disait rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils se comprenaient, ils savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient, et aucun mot n'aurait su décrire cela.

* * *

Désolé, ce chapitre est très court o3o. Mais je voulais juste que leur relation commence (enfin), la suite arrive très vite.


	10. Chapter 10

Rikka → PTDRRRRRRRRRRR elle est déjà plus grosse que ton cerveau è_é !

Derek va le violer nihuhuhuhu /sbaff/

VIENS ON L'ENTERRE DANS LE JARDIN è_é

Ps : j'écris avec la musique du yaourt de wtc là hein, ça m'inspire x.x. - cette fille est folle.

Lily → Elle arrive, elle arrive ^^ ! Ahaha merciiiii xDDDD

* * *

Stiles et Derek n'avouèrent pas leur relation à Scott, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Ils voulaient que ça reste entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre le monde entier au courant. Ils s'embrassaient en cachette lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, loin des regards. Quelques fois, Stiles venait chez Derek, et Derek chez Stiles. Il fit la connaissance de son père, c'était le shérif de Beacon Hill, et il paraissait être un homme bien, tout comme son fils. Il repensa alors à ses parents. Son père qui était fier de lui, qui voulait qu'il succède le trône et soit un roi juste. Et sa mère... une femme si belle ,respectée et aimée de tous. Elle lui manquait atrocement, et aujourd'hui il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la revoir. Il se confia à Stiles, lui disant qu'il ressentait parfois un manque, et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il le comprenait que trop bien, qu'avec la mort de sa mère, tout avait été fade pendant un long moment. Mais bien vite, il essaye de réjouir Derek, car ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Tout se passait donc plus ou moins bien, Kate avait rendu son poste et personne n'entendit parler d'elle, Allison disant qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Derek fut soulagée, rester au lycée avec une folle pareille, il s'en passerait bien...

Allison et Scott devenaient inséparables, et il lui démangeait de lui avouer le secret du loup-garou, mais il ne voulait pas le trahir. Il lui proposa une sortie dans les bois, qu'elle accepta. Ils se promenèrent longtemps, traversèrent des petits pontons , s'embrassaient, jouaient. Toute la journée se déroula sans désagréments. Quand le soir vint, il la raccompagna chez elle puis se rendit chez lui, pour cela il devait retraverser le bois. Il faisait noir et on entendait une chouette hululer. Il marchait d'un pas pressé, ne voulant pas s'attarder dans cet endroit, quand il entendit des craquements de branches. Il se retourna, apeuré. Il commença à courir pour sortir des bois, mais tomba par terre , quelque chose avait attrapé son pied. Il se retourna et fit face à un loup-garou énorme, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes.

- D-derek ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et montra ses crocs, avant de se jeter férocement sur lui et le mordre à l'abdomen. Scott hurla de douleur et repoussa le loup avant de se relever et courir comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les arbres et atterit sur la route, faillant se faire écraser de peu, par chance, c'était Lydia. Elle descendit et s'excusa.

- Je suis désolé, vous allez bi-.. Scott ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu es blessé !

Elle l'emmena dans sa voiture et démarra en vitesse, l'emmenant à l'hôpital, lui était dans les vapes, saignant beaucoup.

Elle prévint Derek – elle l'avait forcée à enregistrer son téléphone – et celui ci arriva en trombe avec Stiles quelques minutes après. Ils virent la jeune rousse et allèrent précipitamment vers elle, soucieux pour leur ami.

- Il va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien il a foncé sur ma voiture au beau milieu de la route et j'ai vu qu'il était blessé alors je l'ai ramené ici... il semblerait qu'il ait été mordu par un animal sauvage.

- Un animal sauvage.. ? A Beacon Hill ?

- Oui, les médecins pensent que c'est loup.

Derek et Stiles se fixèrent les yeux ronds.

- Euh.. comment ça un loup ? Je veux dire, il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps.

- J'en sais rien moi . Écoutez, j'ai fais ma part du boulot, je dois y aller , vous m'excuserez .

Elle les salua et s'en alla, laissant les deux autres pantois.

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est un autre loup-garou ?

- Possible, mais il y en a pas.. je veux dire, il ne peut venir que de mon royaume..

Silence. Derek réalisa soudain quelque chose.

Non.. mon oncle ?! S'écria Derek, faisant retourner certaines infirmières mécontentes vers lui.

- Calme toi Derek. Ce ne peut pas être lui.

Il l'emmena plus loin, dans le couloir, là où ils ne gêneraient pas. Tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient à une explication logique, Stiles se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main.

- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt... ça doit être Jackson ! Il s'est finalement transformé !

- On est mal, s'il n'apprend pas à se contrôler il pourrait faire des victimes .

- Merde...

Ils étaient là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Je vais aller le chercher, il faut qu'on agisse. dit le prince d'une façon déterminée.

- Derek...

Il regarda la chambre où reposait Scott puis celui qu'il aimait. Il semblait réfléchir, Derek compris son dilemme.

- Reste avec lui, il aura besoin de toi. D'autant plus que s'il a été mordu... on se retrouvera avec un autre loup sur le dos.

- J'arrive pas à y croire.. mon meilleur ami va devenir un loup-garou.. en temps normal, j'aurais trouvé ça cool.

Derek sourit faiblement, regarda autour de lui, se pencha vers Stiles et l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir.

Stiles restait planté là, excité, inquiet, tout se mélangeant dans sa tête.

- Fais attention à toi... murmura t-il, alors que Derek était déjà loin.

Il alla finalement auprès de son ami pour garder un œil sur lui. Décidément, tout se chamboulait dans sa vie.


	11. Chapter 11

yumi-elfeuw → Bah dis donc , quel courage *-* ! Ahaha j'espère bien que c'est intéressant T-T

Merci en tout cas , ça me fait super plaisir ^^ !

Je ne reprends pas tout à fait l'histoire originale en entier, du coup ici tout le monde peut se transformer, qu'ils soient bêta ou alpha. Et à la base, tous les membres de la famille de Derek sont des alphas dans ma fic xD et si tu demandes pourquoi c'est un bêta ( à cause des yeux jaunes) c'est car il ne s'est pas marié justement, il n'est pas encore un '' alpha accompli '' si on peut appeler ça comme ça, il faudra que je le précise dans ma fic, en tout cas j'espère que c'est plus clair o3o. De rien, voici le suivant ^^ !

Rikka → Bah wui attend, faut le faire dans la discrétion c'est plus excitant o3o

Mais non doutes pas, ton cerveau est tellement petit que c'est pas dur d'être plus gros xD

Uh la keukine. ê.e

PTDRRRRRRR non je veux pas d'elle près de moi au secours T_T

Pire que ça '-' mais j'ai changé finalement, ça me rentrait trop en tête argh -w-

* * *

Derek avait réussit à capturer Jackson. Celui ci errait dans les bois, il était perdu et ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'était montré agressif et avait légèrement blessé Derek, mais c'était superficiel. Il le ramena à la raison et il redevint un humain. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'hôpital et à l'aide de Stiles , Derek essaya de lui expliquer la situation. Il les prit d'abord pour des fous, mais il était conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas y croire.. et finalement l'accepta. Peut être que ça avait du bon, d'être un loup-garou.

Il rentra chez lui et promit de ne rien faire et surtout pas de dévoiler ça à quiconque. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de partir.

Derek soupira et se gratta la tête, perturbé.

- Tout ça c'est ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas griffé...

- Tu ne l'as pas fais exprès, ne t'en fais pas.

Il le gratifia d'un regard compatissant, qui suffit pour redonner confiance à Derek.

Celui-ci l'embrassa sans prévenir avec une fougue nouvelle, et Stiles gémit par surprise.

Ils continuaient à s'embrasser comme des forces-nés quand soudain quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement et regardèrent Scott, qui les dévisageait avec un sourire en coin.

- Et bien.. ça fait quoi d'embrasser un mec ?

Stiles rigola doucement, il savait que son meilleur ami était ouvert d'esprit et ne le jugerait pas.

Il alla près de lui et l'inspecta, regardant sa blessure avec une mine excitée.

- Dit, ça fait mal ?

- Si ça faisait pas mal, je serais pas à l'hôpital, Stiles...

Il soupira d'amusement et leur expliqua comment il s'était retrouvé là bas. Stiles et Derek lui firent savoir que la bête n'était autre que Jackson, ce qui le surprit. Puis, il se rappela d'un point important.

- Je viens de m'en souvenir mais... je vais moi aussi devenir comme ça non ?

Il déglutit , pas prêt du tout à devenir un loup-garou. Et qu'allait pensé Allison de tout ça ?

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il dire à sa mère ? Elle qui avait déjà tellement de problèmes sur son dos, sans avoir besoin de ceux de son fils en plus.

Il était dépité et se rallongea dans le lit . Derek le regarda d'un air désolé, il se sentait responsable.

- Je suis désolé Scott.. je voulais rien de tout ça.

- Çà ira.. je survivrais.. enfin, j'espère..

Derek se leva et dit qu'il allait y aller, Stiles resta avec Scott, mieux valait ne pas le laisser seul.

En rentrant chez lui, Derek trouva quelqu'un devant sa porte, il ne le voyait pas de dos, mais tandis qu'il s'approchait, son estomac se noua et il ne voulait plus avancer. Non, c'était impossible.

Il se transforma soudain et sauta sur l'homme qui se retourna, des yeux rouges scintillants le fixant.

- PETER ! Toi !

- Content de revoir ton oncle préféré ?

- Va au diable ! Je vais te tuer !

Il se jeta sur lui et commença une lutte féroce. Il griffait et mordait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais son oncle était résistant malgré son âge. Il était même bien plus fort. Il réussit à repousser Derek sans trop d'efforts, et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit en direction de Derek, il trouvait cette situation amusante. Derek lui, était enragé.

- Voyons... ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille les gens d'habitude. A moins qu'ici on fait comme ça.. tu es vite devenu comme eux Derek, tu me déçois ! Moi qui pensait que tu voulais rentrer à la maison... quel dommage.

Derek se calma immédiatement, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui. Même s'il n'en avait plus tellement l'envie...

- Ramenez moi !

- Je ne peux pas Derek, pas encore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas encore de fiancée pas vrai ?

Il le regarda tout sourire, comme s'il était au courant de tout. Derek le toisa d'un regard noir.

- Pas de fiancée. Mais un fiancé.

- Tutututut ! Pas encore fiancé, il n'a pas fait le rituel habituel. Dit-il simplement sans même se soucier que Derek aimait un homme.

- Quel rituel ?

- Tu as déjà oublier les traditions ? Ton tatouage. Il faut qu'il l'embrasse pardi ! . Enfin, il ne suffit pas juste de l'embrasser... pour vous lier, il faut... et bien tu sais..

Il lança un regard rempli de sous entendu ce qui fit rougir Derek. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette partie. Devoir.. coucher avec Stiles ? Pas que ça le dérangeait en somme, mais il n'avait aucune expérience, et encore moins avec un homme. Il se sentit tout d'un coup complètement idiot.

Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son oncle se tapa dans les mains.

- Bien bien, je vois qu'ici ça évolue plutôt bien.. je reviendrais quand tu seras prêt. Ou pas.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas.. mon royaume !

- Je dirais plutôt MON royaume désormais. Bien des choses ont changés Derek, tu seras surpris. Enfin, d'ici là, essaye de ne pas mourir. Ça serait vraiment dommage , je ne pourrais plus m'amuser avec mon neveu... en tout cas , dépêche toi de vite devenir un vrai alpha, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ce que donneraient tes pouvoirs...

Il rigola d'un rire franc , le salua et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, Derek ne s'y attendait pas et recula sous la surprise, puis regarda l'endroit où son oncle était quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus que l'air désormais.

Tout ce que venait de lui dire Peter tournait dans sa tête encore et encore. Et une seule chose le perturbait : le rituel qu'il devait faire avec Stiles.

Et s'il n'était pas d'accord ? S'il ne le voulait pas ? Stiles n'avait sans doutes aucune envie de se lier à tout jamais avec un loup-garou venu d'un autre monde...

Il soupira bruyamment, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il lui avouerait tout, il le devait, même s'il risquait de le perdre...


	12. Chapter 12

Yumi-elfeuw → C'est vrai, c'est un vrai psychopathe, c'est pour ça que je l'aime /sbaff/ non sérieusement, Peter est un de mes peros préférés xDDDDD ( mais personne ne surpasse Isaac )

Rikka → Mwahahahaha... et bah tu vas voir, ils vont pas encore passer à l'action ( j'aime faire tourner mes persos en bourrique - expression du 17ème siècle oui oui)

Genre : '' REGARDEZ DES HOMOS QUI SE BECOTENT '' ? xDD

Je sais je sais, je suis ta tueuse t'as oublié ? *-*

Si è_é c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien, qui se ressemble s'assemble xD

Ah bah oui bien sûr, Kate va devenir ma meilleure amie, compagne de cercueil sisi tkt xD

J'y avais pensé en plus MDRRRR ahlàlà xD on pense qu'à ça en fait ._.

Marine – Merci chérie !

Viper → Huhu c'est gentil !

Elle arrive, doucement, mais elle arrive o3o .

N'oubliez pas de reviews les gens.. ça ne vous coûte rien, et ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir, nous qui écrivons.

Bref, un gros merci. Enjoy !

* * *

Quand Derek arriva au lycée, il chercha Stiles partout, mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il téléphona à Scott pour lui demander s'il était resté à l'hôpital avec lui, mais celui-ci répondit que non. Il le chercha dans tout le bahut, avant de l'apercevoir sur le terrain... près de Lydia. Ils étaient en train de discuter , ce qui étonna Derek, étant donné que Lydia avait toujours ignoré Stiles. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait pas abandonné finalement... ? Et qu'il aimait toujours la rousse ?

Derek se sentit soudain très mal, comme si on prenait son cœur dans une main et qu'on le serrait si fort pour qu'il finisse par exploser. Il fit demi-tour, ne voulant pas interrompre leur charmante discussion, et préféra rentrer chez lui.

Des journées passèrent et Derek ne se montrait plus, Stiles et Scott, qui allait mieux, lui téléphonaient sans cesse, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne répondait pas. Et a chaque fois que Stiles venait lui rentre visite, il n'y avait personne. Le brun commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, où était passé Derek ? Allait-il bien ?

Il se posait toutes sortes de questions, et il n'en pouvait plus, sans Derek, il avait l'impression que plus rien n'importait...

Pendant ce temps, Scott s'était rétabli, il était en meilleur forme, et la blessure sur son abdomen avait miraculeusement disparue. Derek leur avait expliqué que les loups-garous avaient des dons de guérisons, ils se régénéraient plus vite que la normale, et ils pouvaient absorber le mal des autres.

Scott était impressionné , ces bêtes là ne finiraient décidément pas de le surprendre, et maintenant qu'il allait devenir comme elles, ce sentiment se décuplait.

Donc, il allait très bien, il était revenu au lycée, et revoyait Allison, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse qu'il aille bien.

Il souriait gentiment, mais ne disait rien de plus. Il voulait tellement lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait pas, et pour ça, un fossé se creusait petit à petit, les secrets finissent toujours pas nous retomber dessus.

Un soir, alors que Scott raccompagna Allison, il fut choqué d'y voir Kate. Elle était là, attendant sur la seuil de la porte que sa nièce rentre. Il la regarda d'un air indifférent, ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons. Sa petite amie fut aussi surprise que lui.

- Tante Kate, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis revenue ! J'étais partie pour raisons... professionnelles, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas finit un travail ici.

Elle sourit et fixa Scott, qui déglutit avant de regarder ailleurs. Il embrassa Allison et dit qu'il devait filer à son boulot.

Quant à Allison, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Car Kate était revenue dans le seul but de lui avouer les lourds secrets de leur famille. La jeune brune allait avoir des surprises...

La blonde emmena sa nièce au sous-sol, celle-ci se demandait ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer de si urgent. La pièce dans laquelle elles pénétrèrent était sombre , on n'y voyait rien. Quand Kate alluma la lumière, une grille avec un homme accroché dessus leur faisait face. Allison recula sous le choc, et sa tante la prit par les épaules pour l'avancer vers l'homme, avant d'activer un bouton, qui envoya des décharges électriques sur la grille. L'homme se réveilla et hurla de douleur, avant qu'il ne se transforme à moitié devant les yeux éberlués d'Allison, puis il redevint normal.

- Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

Elle était paniquée , choquée et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Kate sourit d'une manière sournoise comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale et qu'elle l'amusait au plus haut point.

- Ceci ma chère.. est une bête, sans pitié, sans cœur, qui te dévorerait sans hésitation. Un loup-garou... je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais il en existe, voit par toi même ! Et notre famille, depuis toujours, s'applique à les éliminer. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton père fait ce métier ? Par amour pour les armes ? Alors là...

Elle rigola avant de dire d'un ton sérieux.

- Chris ne voulait pas qu'on t'avoue cela maintenant, il pensait que tu étais trop jeune, mais au contraire ! C'est à cet âge qu'on forge le caractère, tu devras bientôt reprendre le flambeau, et il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer... Allison, je serais ton maître , je t'apprendrais à te battre, pour que tu puisses te défendre et éliminer ces bêtes immondes. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

Elle la regarda si sérieusement dans les yeux, faisant presque peur à Allison. Elle ne comprenait rien et voulait oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle qui pensait enfin avoir une vie normale, ici à Beacon Hill, elle ne s'était jamais aussi trompée. Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Autant faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Kate la raccompagna en dehors d'ici, elle semblait de bonne humeur.

- Allison, ma chérie, tu ne le regretteras pas, oh non... au contraire, c'est maintenant que tout commence !

Les deux femmes s'en allèrent, Allison était perdue dans ses pensées, elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, quant à Kate, elle mettait son plan à exécution. Bientôt, tous les loups-garous disparaîtraient. Tués par la famille Argent.


	13. Chapter 13

Rikka → Il est mort. LOUL. Non jdéc' il revient o3o.

* * *

Allison retourna au bahut, un peu changée. Elle était différente maintenant qu'elle avait appris toutes ces choses farfelues. Quelque part, elle se doutait depuis longtemps que son père lui cachait quelque chose, mais rien d'aussi gros, d'aussi impossible. Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle s'y habituerait, un jour. Elle savait parfaitement s'adapter à toutes les situations. Et puis elle avait Scott. Alors tout allait bien.

Elle alla prendre des affaires au casier, et quand elle le referma, Jackson était là, en train de la regarder en souriant.

- Salut, Allison.

- Euh... salut Jackson. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non … pas spécialement, je voulais juste te dire que tu étais très belle aujourd'hui.

- Merci...

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant, puis partit, le laissant là. Elle se retourna, Jackson la fixait toujours. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Elle marcha vite et sans faire exprès, fonça dans quelqu'un. Quand elle vit que c'était Scott, elle sourit et lui sauta dessus, mais lui ne semblait pas enchanté.

- Il te voulait quoi Jackson ?

Il demandait ça, mais grâce à son ouïe, il avait tout entendu.

- Je ne sais pas... il m'a juste complimenté... dit-elle doucement, puis elle rigola.

Attends.. tu serais pas jaloux ?

- Hein ? Moi , jaloux ? Pas du tout...

Il la prit dans ses bras et regarda en direction des casiers, il se demandait ce que voulait Jackson, et à vrai dire cela ne lui plaisait pas de savoir qu'il lui tournait autour.

Quant à Stiles, il désespérait. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Derek. Peut-être qu'il était retourné par un moyen quelconque à Desteros... sans rien lui dire. Peut être qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé ? Tout ça n'était peut être qu'un passe-temps pour le loup-garou...

Stiles voulait pleurer. Plus que jamais, il se sentait trahi, mal, abandonné. Il avait l'impression de retomber en déprime, quand lorsque sa mère était morte.

Une dernière fois, il essaya de se rendre chez Derek . Il sonna à la porte, et restait planté devant elle. Il la fixait longuement, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. S'il n'était pas là, c'est que c'était fini. Qu'il devait oublier. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit. Derek était là, le regard lointain. Il regarda Stiles et celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ne sachant pas s'il devait se jeter sur lui, ou lui demander où il était tout ce temps...

Alors tout simplement, il craqua. Il commença à pleurer, sans même le vouloir, tout était si confus dans sa tête. Derek, qui voulait faire l'insensible, ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le consoler. Mais Stiles aussi l'avait fait souffrir... Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras, et pour stopper ses larmes, il l'embrassa. Stiles s'accrocha à lui désespérément, et accentua le baiser. La douceur et la chaleur de Derek lui avait manqués. Tout de lui lui avait manqué. Il se sépara et le regarda, les yeux rouges, tremblant.

- Derek... je...

- Ne dis rien. C'est moi qui doit m'excuser...

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Parce que... j'étais jaloux.

Il détourna le regard et se sépara de Stiles, lui tournant le dos. Il dit d'une voix attristée.

- Je pensais que tu aimais encore Lydia et j'ai eu tellement mal. Je pensais n'être qu'un substitut , car tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir.. c'est bête , je sais , mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand je vous ai vu ensemble.

- Tu veux dire, sur le terrain d'entraînement... ?

Derek se retourna vers lui et le regarda surpris. Stiles s'assit sur les escaliers et soupira.

- C'est un malentendu... je ne lui parlais pas, enfin pas comme tu le penses. Je lui demandais des conseils... et bien.. à propos de toi.

- A propos de moi ?

- Oui. Je.. et bien tu sais, quand deux personnes sont en couple , enfin, elles doivent.. comment dire... passer à l'acte ?

- Passer... à l'acte ? Tu veux dire...

Derek le regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Stiles était rouge comme une tomate. Il était très gêné d'avouer ceci, mais il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire . Ils étaient donc là, silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire. Derek s'assit près de lui, il entendait le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer tellement qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, prit une inspiration et lui avoua lui aussi tout ce qu'il devait lui avouer. Il lui expliqua lentement et en détail ce que son oncle lui avait dit, ce que représentait le rituel, et tout ce que cela provoquait. Stiles l'écoulait d'une oreille attentive, et jamais il n'était choqué, dégoûté, ou repoussé par ce que Derek disait. Il semblait même apprécier l'idée. Il se tourna vers Derek, et lui demanda tout simplement.

- Ça veut dire que si on le fait... on sera liés pour toujours ?

- Oui, on sera liés à jamais, répondit-il doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer ou le brusquer.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Stiles l'embrassa, avant de se relever. Il souriait à plein dent, et Derek était ravi de revoir sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Et bien... ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire. Me lier à un loup-garou pour l'éternité.. c'est excitant !

Derek le regarda comme si c'était un fou, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis se mit à rire comme jamais il n'avait rit. Comment avait-il pu douter une seconde de lui ? Comment avait-il pu croire que Stiles refuserait cela ? Non, leur amour était fort, il était tellement fort que rien ni personne ne pourrait y faire obstacle.


	14. Chapter 14

Rikka → Wui =(. J'attends qu'un loup-garou me fasse la même proposition... ***soupire***

Yumi → Elle je suis pas fan en effet , j'étais si contente qu'elle meure et là revoilàààà /pleure/

Comme d'habitude tu me diras xD on changera pas Derek et on l'aime comme ça ^^

Driamar → Merci ça me fait plaisir *-* !

Ahah tu attendras un peu, elle viendra petit à petit ( elle risque d'être longue, ma fic xD)

Moi sadique ?... Nooooooooon pas du tout voyons ! Bon ok , je suis pas crédible xD

Non mais j'aime bien les faire courir un peu dans tout les sens , c'est plus drôle =P.

Enjoy les gens ! Et n'oubliez pas de review...sinon je viendrais sous votre lit ce soir o3o.

Chapitre court, mais essentiel pour le développement.

* * *

Allison n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'aurait deviné ça. Scott était un loup-garou. Et le secret a été révélé de façon brutal.

La jeune brunette était posée contre les casiers, et lisait un livre – cœur d'encre - , elle était concentrée sur la lecture et rien autour ne la préoccupait. Soudain, quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle, frôlant son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Jackson, tout sourire. Elle ferma doucement le livre avant de le fixer, attendant sans doutes qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait.

- Un problème, Jackson ?

- Non, je t'ai vu toute seule alors je voulais voir si ça allait.

- Très bien merci.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son livre, ne prêtant plus attention à Jackson. Celui-ci lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle le repoussa avant de se relever.

- Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais laisse moi tranquille ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle voulut partir mais Jackson l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa sans prévenir.

Elle le dégagea violemment, très en colère. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Scott surgit de nulle part , il avait du entendre le coeur d'Allison s'accélérer, et frappa Jackson en plein visage. Il tomba sous le choc, mais se releva bien vite, le provoquant du regard.

- Tiens Scott, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je ne te permets pas de poser tes sales pattes sur elle !

Il s'élança vers Jackson et une lutte agressive débuta. Scott l'envoya valser contre un casier, puis contre l'autre. Il avait une force surnaturelle et tout se brisait sous l'impact du corps de Jackson. Celui-ci riposta en frappant Scott dans le ventre, il se recula et cracha légèrement.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes, et ils se retrouvèrent dehors, ne voulant pas alerter les autres. Allison les suivit et essaya de les séparer, mais Jackson la poussa et elle tomba, ce qui énerva Scott, le poussant à révéler sa forme de loup-garou sans le vouloir. Il se retourna vers Allison, ses yeux jaunes la fixant, elle était hébétée. Elle se releva et s'enfuit, laissant les deux hommes essoufflés, enragés. Scott revint à sa forme normale et regarda Jackson d'une façon meurtrière.

- Espèce de sale... à cause de toi, elle est au courant !

- Je t'avais dis que je me vengerais , et que tu le payerais cher. Enfin bref, à plus minus.

Il partit tranquillement, et Scott était là, complètement à la ramasse. Il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Allison, et ça risquait d'être très compliqué. Il l'appela plusieurs fois mais elle ne répondait pas, il finit donc pas aller chez elle, il sonna la porte et attendit, stressé. C'était son père qui ouvrit. Il toisa Scott du regard avant de demander froidement :

- Que veux-tu ?

- Allison.. j'aimerais lui parler.

- Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne veut plus te voir, je te prierais donc de partir.

- Mais...

- Scott. Ça ne sert à rien.

- Bien.. dites lui.. dites lui que je suis désolé et que..

Il se tût. Après tout, c'était fait, il était ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas à se justifier , et si elle ne l'acceptait pas tel quel, c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas de toute façon. Il regarda tristement la maison de sa petite amie, enfin.. elle ne l'était sans doutes plus.

Il salua le père d'Allison et partit. On voyait quelqu'un derrière la fenêtre, c'était Allison, en larmes. Elle était perdue. Scott était un loup-garou, son seul refuge, la seule chose qui la rendait normale était ce qu'elle devait haïr et chasser... non, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit au lycée, bien décidée à tout arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Scott, alors elle le quitterait, finirait cette histoire, pour son bien. Elle n'avouerait jamais son secret à quiconque et il serait en sécurité. Il continuerait à vivre sa vie... sans elle.


	15. Chapter 15

Rikka → MDRRR ouh la perverse impatiente =P ! T'inquiètes pas, il arrive bientôt '-'

OHWI vive le Scisaac *-*

Liline : Coucou miss ! Mdrrr ma pauvre, je suis désolé pour toi, je te comprends que trop bien, ça m'arrive souvent ._. En tout cas merci d'avoir eu le courage de reposter, ça me touche =D !

Ravie que tu aimes héhé =P ! Oui c'est vrai, et ça n'arrivera sans doute pas /pleure/ j'avais peur qu'il soit trop OCC mais bon -_-' ça a pas l'air de choquer donc ça va xD

Oui *-* je voulais pas le mettre avec Allison à la base, mais j'aime quand même ce couple, même si je ship le Scisaac à fond. Du coup j'ai fais ça juste comme ça, mais il finira avec Isaac *-* c'était prévu depuis le début xD

Oui voilà un druide loup-garou psychopathe xDD Il a la classe le Peter *-* ! MDRRR à vrai dire comme j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, il m'est aussi venu à l'esprit de le rendre gentil.. mais je sais pas, ça reste à voir, sinon ça collerait pas avec l'histoire, enfin je verrais !

Ah oui, elle je la supporte pas _ je la ferrais crever d'une façon violente nihuhuhu ! ( sadique en force) Oui je sais, c'est facile de reprendre des personnages de son genre -_-... pas grand chose à modifier xD

BREF , UN GROS MERCI POUR TA REVIEW o3o.

ENJOY ( merci pour les favs/followers, ça m'encourage beaucoup! Et n'oubliez pas, la meilleure façon de nous récompenser est de reviewer, ça ne coûte absolument rien si ce n'est quelques secondes, merci!)

* * *

Scott était désemparé, anéanti. Allison venait de le quitter, elle n'a pas évoqué la raison, mais il s'en doutait. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il voulait tout lui avouer depuis le début, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait plus lui parler. Comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait ,le bloquait. Il ne lui répondit donc rien quand elle lui annonça la funeste nouvelle. Tandis qu'elle partait, il restait juste là à l'observer s'éloigner, s'éloigner de lui. Plus jamais leur relation ne serait pareille. Il se dit que c'était sa faute, qu'il aurait dû la prévenir, et il se tourmentait à penser cela. Il finit par rentrer chez lui, bien trop fatigué. Il n'alla pas en cours pendant quelques jours, ce qui alarma sa mère. Avant de partir à l'hôpital, elle alla voir son fils, qui était complètement avachit sur son lit, la tête dans le coussin, les bras ballants. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit devant de lui, elle lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui provoqua une faible plainte du jeune homme, qui se retourna vers sa mère. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Mon fils subit sa première peine d'amour.. ça me fait penser que tu as beaucoup grandi, et que moi j'ai beaucoup vieilli.

- M'man...

- Je plaisante. Mais il y a du vrai Scott .

Il haussa les épaules. Elle le fixa longuement, et soupira, son fils avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Elle se lança alors :

- Écoute moi bien imbécile, je vais te confier un secret que la plupart des mecs ne savent pas, d'accord ? T'es prêt ? Les femmes aiment les mots. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens. Dis le, dis le encore, dis le différemment. Apprends à le dire encore mieux, apprends à le chanter. Écris le, envoie lui un poème ou une lettre avec un bouquet de fleurs. Grave le sur le tronc d'un arbre, dans le ciment frais d'un trottoir. Tatoue le sur ton bras...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Dis lui la vérité, dis lui simplement tout ce que tu veux lui dire.  
- Vraiment tout ?  
- Mais quand tu le feras, boutonne bien ta veste.

Scott se releva et s'assit près de sa mère , comme s'il réfléchissait, puis de nouveau, il semblait triste.

- Mais il n'y a plus d'espoir, même les mots n'y changeront rien...

- Alors passe à autre chose, trouve toi quelqu'un à aimer davantage encore, quelqu'un avec qui tu ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs ! Cette personne t'attend Scott. Dit-elle doucement.

Son fils semblait aller mieux d'un coup, il sourit légèrement.

- Merci maman.. t'es la meilleure.

Il la prit dans ses bras et celle-ci l'embrassa sur le front avant de filer à son travail.

Scott était dans sa chambre, en train de réfléchir à ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Au fond, peut être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec Allison, depuis le début leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Il l'avait aimé, mais sa mère avait raison, il devait passer à autre chose.

Il revint donc au lycée, il voyait Allison de temps en temps et essayait de lui reparler, mais elle l'ignorait et s'en allait dès qu'elle le voyait. Scott comprit à ce moment que rien ne changerait, et qu'il fallait l'oublier. Comme si rien n'avait exister entre eux... Il préféra penser à autre chose et alla voir Stiles, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés ensemble. Le bon vieux temps lui manquait. Son meilleur ami était sans Derek pour une fois, alors il en profita.

- Salut toi !

- Scott ! Te revoilà enfin.. alors ça va mieux ?

- Oui ça passe...

- Ahaha t'inquiètes, pense à autre chose. Elle te passera va, c'était ton premier amour, mais pas le dernier.

Stiles lui donna un coup de coude et Scott rigola. Son meilleur ami avait le don de lui remonter le moral. Ils allèrent en cours, et Stiles lui expliqua que Derek ne se sentait pas bien , qu'il était resté chez lui et qu'il irait le voir ce soir.

La journée se déroula sans encombres, et Scott alla à la clinique pour travailler. Il donnait la nourriture au chat quand son patron entra dans la pièce.

- Scott, je pars, j'ai un rendez vous, tu gardes la clinique et tu la fermeras si je suis pas de retour, ok ?

- Pas de soucis chef...

L'homme sourit et avant de partir, se retourna.

- Au fait, comment va Derek Hale ? Je veux dire .. mes soins avaient l'air efficaces mais il est rétablit, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui , il va très bien !

- Bon.. peut être que je devrais me reconvertir en soigneur de loup-garou alors..

Il fit rire Scott qui le salua tandis qu'il s'en allait.

Il était donc seul, en train de faire du rangement quand la cloche sonna. Il alla voir qui était là et vit Isaac, qui avait l'air inquiet, une petite chienne à la main. Quand il vit Scott, il sembla surpris mais de nouveau, l'inquiétude prit place sur son beau visage.

- Le vétérinaire n'est pas là ?

- Euh .. il vient de partir mais je peux t'aider..

- Je.. ma chienne, elle.. elle ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

Scott tendis ses bras vers l'animal, effleurant les mains d'Isaac. Il se surprit à les trouver douces et à vouloir les prendre dans les siennes. Il chassa cette idée stupide de son esprit et alla vers le lit d'opération. Isaac le suivit , mais il le stoppa.

- Je préfère que tu restes ici.. je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Ok.. dit-il pas convaincu.

Scott s'enferma avec la chienne et posa une main sur son dos. Il ferma les yeux et commença à absorber son mal. Ses veines devinrent rouges, tandis que cela se propageait dans son corps. Il finit par retirer sa main, la regardant comme s'il avait en face de lui un objet magique. Peut être était-ce le cas. Il regarda la chienne qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux, il la prit dans ses bras, il voulait retourner voir Isaac puis découvrit avec effroi qu'il était dans la chambre et qu'il le regardait d'un air étrange.

- Tu... que viens-tu de faire ?

- Je...

Il posa la chienne qui courut vers son maître, Isaac la prit dans ses bras, il vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien, elle semblait en parfaite santé. Il dévisagea Scott et finit par sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais Scott, mais je te remercie. Elle est très importante pour moi et.. enfin, j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, alors merci.

Il se dirigea vers Scott, et tendit sa main, comme pour le saluer.

Celui-ci tendit à son tour son bras, légèrement tremblant et la serra. Décidément, la sensation des mains d'Isaac était agréable. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, avant qu'Isaac ne lâche prise le premier, un peu gêné.

- Bon.. j'aurais bien aimé rester, mais.. mon père... mon père va s'impatienter.

Son visage se raidit. Scott avait remarqué il y a longtemps qu'Isaac n'aimait pas parler de son père. Il perdait son sourire et semblait effrayé.

- Merci Scott.

Il le sortit de ses pensées et le salua, puis s'en alla. Scott réfléchissait encore et encore. Il voulait apprendre à connaître Isaac, il l'intriguait. Il voulait tout connaître de lui, même ses plus noirs secrets. Et surtout, il n'avait pas honte de lui avouer le sien, avec lui, cela semblait facile, presque naturel. Comme s'ils se comprenaient sans même se parler. Comme si ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

yumi-elfeuw → Je ne sais pas xD moi j'ai rien contre lui mais bon, il fallait bien que l'histoire évolue et j'ai pensé à lui en briseur de couple . va savoir pourquoi xD

Meuh oui évidement qu'il le remarquera *-* ils sont fait pour être ensemble !

Non pas encore... mais ça ne saurait tarder huhuhu ( lemon powaaa )

Bon les gens... je préviens déjà, mais dans le prochain chapitre arrive le lemon. Enfin je pense plutôt que ça sera un lime finalement , je m'explique . J'adore ce couple, et mon histoire est basée sur l'amour, et comme il y a eu du développement, qu'ils se sont rapprochés petit à petit, je les vois pas d'un coup se sauter sauvagement dessus et aller hop, je décris une scène de sexe d'un coup, je sais pas, ça me convient pas u_u . Ça sera pour plus tard, ou pour une autre fic. De plus, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris de lemon vu que je ne suis pas trop inspirée pour ça en ce moment, et je n'ai aucune envie de bâcler l'histoire. En tout cas, même si ce ne sera pas très explicite, il y aura un lime, ne vous en faites pas ( bande de perverses ! )

Et bien, enjoy... ! ( don't forget to review please e.e )

* * *

Stiles alla rendre visite à Derek, il sonna à la porte, puis entra, il savait que le prince n'était pas en état de descendre l'accueillir. Il monta à l'étage et se rendit compte que la maison avait été un peu rénovée, Derek avait sans doutes dû la restaurer quelque peu, en même temps, il risquait de rester ici un moment... du moins il l'espérait.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, et Derek était allongé sur le lit, il dormait. La couverture était par terre, et il gigotait dans son sommeil. Il était torse nu, et il semblait mourir de chaud. Stiles s'approcha doucement de lui, et toucha son front, il était brûlant. Il alla vite fait dans la salle de bain afin de remplir une petite bassine qui traînait d'eau, puis prit une serviette et revint auprès de Derek, avant de mouiller la serviette et de l'appliquer sur son compagnon.

L'autre se réveilla sous l'effet froid de la serviette au contact de sa peau, et fût surpris d'y découvrir Stiles. Il essaya de se relever mais le brun mit une main sur son torse pour l'obliger à se rallonger.

- Ne bouge pas, tu n'es pas en état.

Derek acquiesça de la tête et regardait Stiles comme si c'était la huitième merveille au monde, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise celui-ci. Finalement, le loup-garou prit la main de Stiles, et ferma les yeux, comme s'il était détendu.

Le pouls de Stiles s'accéléra quelque peu, et, devenant tout à coup entreprenant, il s'approcha de Derek avant de l'embrasser sur le cou, faisant ouvrir immédiatement les yeux du malade, qui se releva légèrement.

Ils se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux avant que Derek n'embrasse Stiles, le tirant vers lui sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue jusqu'à manquer d'air et finalement Derek retomba sur le lit, bien trop fatigué. Il commença à respirer plus fort et s'excusa auprès de son amoureux.

- Désolé.. gâcher un si beau moment...

- Ce n'est rien, repose toi. Dit simplement Stiles en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le fils du shérif finit par s'endormir ici, après avoir surveiller toute la journée l'état de Derek.

De son côté, profitant du week-end, Scott alla se promener dans le parc. Il faisait chaud, et il transpirait, ce qui lui donna soif. Il alla dans une petite épicerie acheter de l'eau, avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait bien maintenant. C'était Isaac, mais il n'était pas seul, son père , semblait-il, l'accompagnait. C'était un grand homme, qui ressemblait à son fils, avec un trait de visage sévère. Il paya les courses et Isaac le suivit, avec un air indifférent.

Scott paya rapidement sa bouteille et décida de les suivre discrètement. Mainte fois il faillit se faire repérer, mais usant de ses réflexes de loup-garou, il se cachait toujours au bon moment avant qu'on ne le remarque. Les deux hommes semblaient se diriger vers le cimetière, et Scott fût surpris d'y voir des policiers. Le père d'Isaac se dirigea vers l'un d'eux, et ils commencèrent à discuter. Scott se cacha derrière une statue, et observait ce qu'il se déroulait, tout en écoutant leur discussion grâce à son ouïe sur-développée. Il entendait seulement des bribes, mais il semblerait qu'Isaac ait été attaqué par une bête, et que la police cherchait à savoir ce que c'était exactement, donc elle questionnait le jeune homme. Quand il finit de parler, il regarda vers la statue, et fut surpris d'y voir Scott, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Isaac ne se reconcentre sur le policier, puis quand ils eurent terminer, Isaac dit quelques mots à son père, avant de se diriger vers la statue.

Arrivée près d'elle, Scott sorti de sa cachette et était un peu gêné, prit sur le fait de le suivre.

- Alors comme ça on écoute la conversation des autres ?

- Je suis désolé Isaac, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe...

Celui-ci soupira d'amusement avant de continuer.

- Rien de bien grave, je travaillais ici, et avant hier j'avais été attaqué par une bête, enfin pas directement, mais elle m'a fait tombée de ma machine et j'ai finis dans le trou là-bas.

Il pointa un fossé creusé pour y déposer un cercueil et Scott semblait perplexe.

- Est-ce que cette bête ressemblerait par hasard à un loup ?

Isaac s'étonna de sa question, et fit un oui de la tête.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- J'ai.. aussi été attaqué par un loup.

- Oh...

Pendant quelques secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent rien. Scott finit par se lancer.

- Isaac.. j'aimerais savoir, est-ce que.. enfin, est ce que tu aimerais bien aller te promener avec moi ?

Le châtain avait l'air enchanté par la proposition et accepta avec plaisir l'invitation. Ils allèrent donc se promener en ville, et bien qu'au début ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, ils finirent par parler de tout et de rien, de leur vie, du lycée, des amours.

Quand Scott commença à être confiant, il s'aventura sur le terrain dangereux de la famille. Il lui demanda ce que faisait ses parents, Isaac répondit que sa mère était décédée, ce qui plaça un froid quelques instants, avant que le brun ne s'excuse maladroitement et que l'autre ne hausse les épaules.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je ne vais pas te mentir, elle me manque. Et mon père a beaucoup changé après son décès... il est devenu...

Il se tût et semblait réfléchir, sans doutes s'il devait confier ou non cela à Scott. Puis il fixa l'horizon avant de s'arrêter.

- Je n'aime pas franchement parler de ça mais... je sens que je peux te faire confiance, Scott.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et le cœur de Scott s'arrêta de battre un instant. Isaac était si sérieux que ça devait être important.

- Mon père est devenu un monstre. Il ne m'a plus montré aucun signe d'affection depuis qu'elle est partie, il est devenu sévère, froid. Il a de si hautes exigences envers moi, et quand je ne les réalise pas, il... et bien, il me fait des choses que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer.

Il avait déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et Scott était reconnaissant de la confiance soudaine que lui portait Isaac. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle, il l'avait deviné depuis longtemps que la relation entre lui et son père était tendue, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point.

Il finit par poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Isaac, et celui-ci sourit tristement. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire, les gestes l'ont fait souffrir, et les mots lui manquait pour le réconforter. Alors tout simplement, il l'embrassa... pour qu'au moins un moment, il puisse tout oublier. Et Isaac, à sa surprise , répondit au baiser. Le cœur de Scott devint soudain serré. Il savait que depuis un moment déjà, Isaac était important pour lui, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait l'étendue de ses sentiments . Et la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était son bonheur. Plus jamais il ne voulait qu'Isaac souffre, et pour cela, il l'aiderait.


	17. Chapter 17

Avis aux lecteurs ( prenez le temps de lire)

On écrit pour soi, mais **on publie pour partager avec les autres**. Le seul élément qui concrétise que l'échange a bien eu lieu, c'est le commentaire. Il est normal de ne pas systématiquement laisser une trace de son passage, mais ne jamais en laisser est le signe que l'on n'a pas compris le sens de la publication sur Internet.

Sur Internet, vous n'êtes pas des consommateurs passifs. Vous n'êtes pas devant la télé ! On attend davantage de vous. En tant que lecteur, **c'est à vous de faire vivre le site en participant activement à l'échange qui vous est proposé par ceux qui publient**.

A partir du moment où un auteur fait l'effort de poster régulièrement, qu'il soigne sa présentation et son orthographe, qu'il tente de mettre en scène un scénario qui se tient, il a fourni un effort pour VOTRE confort et VOTRE plaisir. S'il a un tant soit peu atteint son but, la moindre des choses est de cliquer sur le petit bouton et manifester votre présence. Pas à chaque fois, mais régulièrement.

On ne vous demande pas nécessairement de faire des reviews constructives et argumentées. C'est bien d'en recevoir, mais un simple "Bonjour, j'aime lire régulièrement cette histoire", un "Merci pour le bon moment" fait déjà très plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi signaler un passage qui vous a particulièrement plu, dire ce que vous pensez d'un personnage, raconter quelque chose sur vous ou souhaiter une bonne journée à l'auteur. Vous avez même le droit de dire : "J'aime pas tout dans cette histoire mais je la lis quand même".

Une histoire correcte c'est beaucoup de travail. Sans retour, les auteurs ne voient plus l'intérêt de publier. **Alors, si vous voulez avoir des chances de lire des textes qui valent le coup, donnez à ces auteurs des raisons de continuer à les partager avec vous**.

Je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir de lire par un sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne commente tout ce qu'il lit. Durant certaines périodes, le temps nous manque. Mais je voudrais vous faire prendre conscience qu'échanger avec un auteur est enrichissant et que vous y trouverez sans doute plus de satisfaction que vous ne l'imaginez.

Allez, prenez le temps de poster un petit commentaire aux histoires qui vous ont offert un moment de rêve et d'émotion.

Sur ce... enjoy !

* * *

Stiles se réveilla, aillant des courbatures, après tout-il avait dormi sur une chaise pour veiller sur Derek... qui n'était d'ailleurs pas dans son lit. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, puis il entendit des bruissements d'eau. Il comprit alors que Derek prenait une douche, il devait donc se sentir mieux. Il en profita pour appeler son père et lui dire qu'il restait dormir chez Derek, puis téléphona à Scott mais son ami ne répondait pas. Il lui envoya un message le prévenant qu'il serait chez Derek et qu'ils se reverraient au lycée le lendemain.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, et un Derek fraîchement lavé sorti de la salle de bain, encore une fois en serviette, mais cette fois ci Stiles n'était pas gêné, au contraire il le reluquait même.

Derek sourit gentiment et vint vers lui , l'embrassant tendrement.

- Salut toi.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Stiles inquiet pour la santé de son loup-garou.

- Mieux, grâce à toi, merci.

- Toujours là pour vous servir !

Stiles se baissa en faisant mine de faire une révérence, et son bras s'heurta malencontreusement à la serviette de Derek qui se détacha à son contact. C'est donc un Derek complètement nu faisait face à Stiles, qui se releva précipitamment et resta bouche bée, avant de s'excuser et de se retourner, rouge de honte.

- D-désolé ! Je ne voulais pas...

Derek qui était amusé par la situation , leva un sourcil , et d'humeur taquine voulut tester les nerfs du pauvre jeune homme. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'avança, toujours sans aucun habit, vers Stiles, et commença à déposer des baisers papillons dans son cou.

Le brun se retourna brusquement pour tomber sur des prunelles vertes qui l'observaient avec tendresse et amour. Poussé par l'adrénaline du moment, Stiles s'avança vers Derek et commença à lui caresser le torse, découvrant lentement de le corps du jeune prince. Le loup-garou l'embrassa et le poussa vers le lit, avant de se retrouver sur lui, laissant le loisir à Stiles de pouvoir admirer sa magnifique musculature. Derek enleva un par un les vêtements gênants qui lui barraient la route, et les envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce, avant de partir à la découverte du corps frêle de Stiles, parsemant son torse et son ventre de baisers, faisant gémir le pauvre jeune homme sous lui. Le manège dura plusieurs minutes, ils se touchaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois. Derek prenait un malin plaisir à exploser chaque parcelle du corps de Stiles, et celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, se perdant dans des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Soudain, Derek prit la main de son désormais amant, et lui dit tout doucement :

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à te lier avec moi ?

Il le regarda avec tellement de sincérité que Stiles crut qu'il allait mourir de bonheur. Il fit oui de la tête, et se mit derrière Derek, touchant son tatouage du bout de ses doigts, faisait frémir le prince. Et sans se précipiter, il s'abaissa vers son dos, avant d'y poser ses lèvres. Une douce lumière jaillit du tatouage, et les enveloppa, c'était comme si des fils de soie brillants étaient suspendus tout autour d'eux. Stiles sentit son dos lui brûler, et Derek lui sourit.

- Tu auras maintenant la marque que tu m'appartiens. A moi, et à personne d'autre. Tu as ma marque, mon odeur sur toi. Tu es mon ami, mon amour, mon amant. Et je t'aimerais à jamais.

Il prit la main de Stiles et l'embrassa, comme pour sceller ses dires.

Stiles était ému et son cœur battait la chamade, il était tellement heureux d'avoir rencontré Derek, et rien ne lui importait désormais. Rien qu'eux comptait, et rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

Ils continuèrent leur douce torture, s'aimant passionnément, et ils s'unirent enfin , dans une valse sensuelle qui dura toute la nuit.

Quand cela fut terminé, Derek et Stiles étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, tout souriants.

Le jeune brun fut soudain surpris, et se releva à l'aide de son coude.

- Derek ! S'écria-t-il. Tes yeux... ils ont changés.

- Je sais. Maintenant que nous sommes liés... je suis un vrai alpha. Je suis donc digne de succéder au trône...

Il se fit soudain silencieux et reprit, légèrement contrarié.

- Ce qui veut dire que Peter va revenir. Et qu'on devra régler notre histoire une fois pour toute...

Stiles qui s'y attendait, était quelque peu nerveux. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais si Peter revenait et emmenait Derek loin de lui ? Que ferait-il ? Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire...

Derek prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda intensément.

- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu seras toujours à moi, et je serais à toi. Alors, profitons juste de notre amour sans nous soucier du reste.

Son amant acquiesça et ils s'embrassèrent, avant d'être emportés par Morphée.

* * *

La suite arrivera bientôt, enfin selon mon humeur. ( Vous pouvez me motiver en m'écrivant une petite review, non ce n'est pas du chantage .), merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non( mais constructif ).


	18. Chapter 18

Désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, manque de temps ^^

Avant de répondre aux reviews et de vous laissez lire la suite, quelques mises au point :

Beaucoup étaient déçus de ne pas avoir eu de lemon et je vous comprends... du coup, j'en ferais un plus tard ( sûrement ), et si il ne vient pas, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai d'autres fics en cours.

Ensuite, plusieurs avaient l'air sceptiques à propos de la relation Scott/Isaac qui se développait trop vite à leur goût.. pour moi cela semble rationnel alors je n'ai rien à dire en particulier, depuis le début de ma fic ils étaient intrigués l'un par l'autre alors bon, on va pas non plus attendre un siècle pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble hein.

Aussi, je vous invite à découvrir mon OS '' Fêlure '' et ma nouvelle fic '' Tumeur '' qui prendra sûrement plus de temps que celle-ci.

Sinon, merci à vous tous. Continuez à reviewer et me donner envie de continuer ^^

Yumi → ( tu peux lire ma justification en haut )

Sinon, je tenais à te remercier pour tes commentaires sur mes autres publications !

Driamar → C'est gentil =D ! Je cherche à ce qu'elle soit simple donc tant mieux si tu l'aimes bien telle qu'elle est. La voici =) !

Daemon → Waw, et bien dis donc , ça fait plaisir ^^ merci beaucoup !

Ahaha ça aurait été pas bête mais sur le coup je voulais faire quelque chose de très mignon donc en effet ça aurait été un peu.. hors contexte ! Mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise et en tant que grande sadique j'aurais pu y songer aussi xDD

Buh j'aime bien faire du chantage =P J'ai pas écris la suite jeudi, mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic.. ^^

Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaira.

Rikka → Mdrrrrr pauvre Isaac '-'

ET OUI J'AI OSE JE SUIS LA PIRE SADIQUE QUI EXISTE MWAHAHAHA

Non en vrai j'en ferais , enfin j'essayerai d'en écrire un..

/te tend un sceau/ tu nettoieras après please ê.e

Marine → La suite vient quand elle vient xD Merci ma chérie, ça fait zizir ! /keur sur toi/

Missteyla → Oh.. je suis désolé . mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'essayerai d'en insérer un plus tard pour vous faire plaisir =D

Ahaha peut-être peut-être.. j'aime bien quand il y a des retournements de situations xD

Merci pour ta review =)

Hippopotamette → Hey =) merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu l'ais dévoré héhé =)

Ah bon tu trouves ? Pour moi elle était assez développée, enfin bon.. après chacun son avis sur la question ^^ j'espère que ça t'as pas trop dérangé =)

La suite arriveeeeeeee ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture ~0~

* * *

Le matin arriva et le réveil fut bien accueillit pour une fois. Les deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent éblouis par la lumière du jour et se sourirent avant de s'embrasser.

- Tu as bien dormi , pas trop mal ? Demanda gentil Derek inquiet pour son fiancé , tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Ça peut aller.. mais ça me dérangerait pas de me refiancer à toi, tu sais.

Il fit un regard taquin qui fit rire Derek, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se lever.

- Une autre fois, très prochainement, mais nous devons aller en cours !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de s'arrêter et lui lancer un petit clin d'oeil.

Stiles lui balança un coussin dessus, un peu énervé mais pas vraiment. Il alla le rejoindre sous la douche et ils se préparèrent ensemble pour le lycée, arrivant en retard.

Et quelle ne fût par leur surprise de voir Scott et Isaac se peloter contre les casiers. Stiles était éberlué et restait là devant la scène, légèrement admiratif. Il les pointa du doigt et se tourna vers Derek.

- Dit, pourquoi tu m'embrasses pas comme ça toi ?

Le prince lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de faire une mine boudeuse, ce qui amusa grandement Stiles.

- Je plaisante... j'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu m'embrasses, me touche et bien plus encore...

Derek sourit au sous entendu et ils se dirigèrent vers leur ami et son compagnon. Scott se détacha d'Isaac et remarqua la présence de ses deux amis, cherchant ce qu'il allait dire, mais son meilleur ami le devança.

- Ça ne sert à rien de te justifier ou de m'expliquer, je pense que ça fait un moment que vous vous attiriez sans vous en rendre compte...

Scott rougit et se gratta la tête, tandis qu'Isaac restait silencieux.

- Ouais.. c'est juste survenu comme ça, tu sais, les sentiments ça se contrôle pas...

- A qui le dis-tu !

Le brun fixa son ami et ils rigolèrent, avant d'aller en cours, tous de bonne humeur.

Scott expliqua rapidement à son meilleur ami comment il s'était retrouvé avec Isaac, et il lui avait confier qu'il allait lui dire à propos des loups-garous, car il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'il avait faite avec Allison. Son ami ne fut pas du tout contre, et l'encouragea même.

Les jours filaient, et tout était paisible à Beacon Hill. Scott avait avoué son secret à Isaac, qui était septique au début, mais il finit par le croire quand il se transforma sous son nez. Il n'avait pas eu peur car il avait confiance en Scott, et il trouvait même ça complètement hallucinant et cool. Il lui expliqua donc leurs problèmes avec Derek, puis lui rappela comment il avait sauvé sa chienne avec son pouvoir de guérison. Isaac écoutait totalement fasciné, et il enviait son petit ami.

- Si seulement moi aussi je pouvais devenir comme toi... tous mes problèmes seraient réglés.

- Crois moi, ce n'est pas toujours évident.

- Peut être... peut être pas.

Scott enlaça Isaac, il ne voulait pas le voir triste. Il le réconforta et ils restèrent ensemble, à se parler et se raconter leur vie avant que toutes ces choses fantastiques et surnaturelles leurs soient littéralement tombées dessus.

Donc, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Car dans l'ombre, se préparait un coup afin de les anéantir. Peter était en effet descendu dans leur monde, et il se chercha le meilleur allié qu'il pouvait trouvé contre son neveu : Kate.

Il alla lui rendre une petite visite, en espérant qu'elle soit coopérative, il sonna à la porte des Argent et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. La chance était avec lui, c'était elle qui ouvrit. Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle avec scepticisme.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider peut être ?

- Je suis l'oncle de Derek Hale, et j'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec vous.

La blonde le toisa de haut en bas, douteuse, avant de déclarer.

- Pourquoi j'accepterais ?

- Car je sais comment mettre un terme à sa vie. Répondit-il tout simplement.

Elle sembla surprise, puis sourit soudainement et après quelques secondes, elle se recula et le laissa entrer. Alors Peter pénétra dans la demeure, son plan se déroulait à la perfection.


	19. Chapter 19

Désolé pour le long moment d'absence, j'étais pas inspirée... et je m'excuse également pour le chapitre 18 très abrégé et moyen.

Yumi → Stiles avec un tatouage c'est la classe !

Oui, mettre des reviews motive grandement les auteurs ^^ ( je le réalise maintenant que c'est moi qui écrit xD )

Roh.. moi j'adore Peter, et je m'auto-torture a le mettre en méchant '_'

Ahaha je te le laisse, moi je garde Isaac, HE'S MY PROPERTY *-*

Markhan → Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que ma fic te plaise ^^

Shiniyaoi27 ( j'aime ton pseudo.. yaoi *-* ) → B'oui mais c'est mignon aussi un Derek distant euh?) . Normal, fallait bien un méchant sinon c'est pas intéressant ^^ et qui mieux que mon cher Peter pouvait tenir ce rôle *-* ? Non pas tout à fait.. en fait c'est même pas censé toucher Stiles... relis le résumé xDD

En tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^ n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autres héhé =P

Sakuraetsasuke → Merci pour la review =) mais nion soit pas méchante avec Peter il est juste parfait ! *-* et Jackson, inutile o_o ? Noooon... les autres je suis d'accord mais lui non !

A bientôt =)

Noooo Aime → Heyyy ! Et bien contente qu'elle t'intrigue xD oui j'espère aussi ^^

Je suis d'accord avec toi... elle mourra d'une jolie façon t'en fais pas *-* !

Oh oui une fan ! Merciiiii =)

Bah le but c'était de pas faire ni trop long ni trop court... donc j'accélère un peu mais sans omettre de détails importants on va dire =D

Et c'est vrai qu'à la longue si leur mise en couple traîne c'est un peu saoulant...

Je la déteste aussi t'en fais pas xD non mais Peter... un de mes persos préférés *-* il est juste géant ce mec ! Uuuuuh je t'en dis pas plus car j'ai pas encore totalement décidé de la fin, mais je te préviens, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, mais tu peux quand même l'aimer va, les méchants ils ont la classe =P !

J'avoue... il est trooooooop bien Derek *-* mais j'aime bien faire mariner mes petits personnages huhuhu /la sadique revient/

Bref un grand merci à toi ma chère, en espérant que la suite te satisfera aussi ^^

A bientôt !

Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ~

* * *

Les deux personnages malfaisants faisaient face l'un l'autre, confortablement installés sur des fauteuils. Peter regardait le décor et souriait nonchalamment, comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal, de se retrouver chez quelqu'un pour lui expliquer comment mettre fin à la vie d'une personne. Kate croisa ses jambes et le regarda en détail, cherchant sans doutes si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou si elle ferait mieux de le tuer tout de suite, et s'occuper de son neveu toute seule par la suite. Elle préféra prendre son mal en patiente, et attendit que l'autre débute ses consignes. Celui-ci croisa ses mains et observa la blonde longuement, avant de se lancer :

- Bien, déjà vous devez savoir le commencement. Moi et Derek venons d'un autre monde, appelé Avalon, et notre royaume est Desteros. Mon frère était le roi, et il était un bon roi, juste et loyal. Tous les sujets l'aimaient, il était respecté. Enfin vous voyez le genre... Et moi , j'étais le frère qui n'avait rien, celui qui était toujours le dernier, celui qu'on ne remarquait pas. Mais je m'en fichais car je savais qu'un jour le trône me reviendrait de droit. Jusqu'au jour... ou mon frère se maria et eut un enfant, Derek. Tout bascula ce jour là, je sus que ma vie ne changerait jamais. Alors je mis à haïr cet enfant, ce petit bébé qui m'avait tout volé. Je me mis à apprendre la magie noire, dans le dos des autres. J'ai joué le rôle du parfait tonton attentionné et j'ai toujours agis pour le royaume. Et puis, le jour venu, j'ai fais ce que je devais faire. J'ai mis le feu au château grâce à une quelconque petite formule... et tout se passa merveilleusement bien. Tout le monde m'avait cru, moi la victime au visage brûlée par les flammes incendiaires. Et le meilleur dans tout ça ? C'était de voir mon neveu, anéanti, pleurant la mort de ses parents... c'était exaltant de savoir qu'il souffrait, qu'il ne savait rien de la vérité, et que bientôt il périrait aussi. Je l'ai laissé vivre, pour passer le temps, m'amuser un peu... après tout , c'est ma seule famille maintenant.

Il finit la phrase en mimant une expression de tristesse, qui fit rouler les yeux à Kate. Celle-ci se leva de son fauteuil et commença à marcher dans la pièce, essayant de rassembler tout ce qu'il venait de lui confier. Elle semblait perplexe mais en même temps elle avait l'air de le croire.

Peter continua .

- Mais j'ai assez joué, et je veux être sûr que la menace est belle et bien hors d'état de nuire. Du coup, j'ai besoin de mettre fin à ses jours.

Kate le coupa, agacée.

- Si vous pratiquez la magie, le tuer est un jeu d'enfant, pourquoi venez vous me voir ?

- C'est là qu'est le problème ! Je ne peux pas le tuer. Comme nous sommes de même sang, nos pouvoirs s'entrechoquent mais ne peuvent pas nous blesser. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'égratigner, et encore... de plus, maintenant qu'il est lié avec ce Stiles, il est désormais un véritable alpha, ce qui le rend plus fort, plus agile. Mes chances s'amenuisent davantage.

- Et donc... que suis-je censée faire ?

- Son lien de mariage avec l'humain a un petit défaut cependant. Nos ancêtres étaient particulièrement obsédés, c'est le cas de le dire, sur le véritable amour. Trahir la personne aimée était un acte abjecte pire que le crime. Et du coup, ils avaient instaurés un pacte, celui qu'il a passé avec Stiles, afin de les unir et de ne pas les séparer... mais, si le contractant trompe son partenaire... il meurt, tout simplement... vous commencez à comprendre ?

Kate s'arrêta et se rassit, regardant Peter avec excitation, comme si tout ceci la rendait heureuse. Elle allait enfin s'amuser un peu.

- Je crois que oui... il me suffit donc de séduire Derek pour le terrasser ?

- Effectivement. Il suffit juste d'un petit baiser, rien de plus... et mon neveu peut dire adieu à ce joli monde ! Répondit-il joyeusement.

- Il y a un bémol. Derek me connaît, j'ai déjà tenté...et bien de l'éliminer. Alors je pense que s'il me voit arriver vers lui, il ne va pas m'accueillir les bras grands ouverts.

- J'y ai pensé figurez-vous. Et mes talents de magicien entreront en scène pour régler ce petit détail. C'est que la sorcellerie fait des miracles ! Il suffit.. d'une petite transformation et le tour est joué. Et je sais parfaitement qui vous allez incarner pour qu'il tombe dans vos filets.

Les deux compères se fixèrent, tout les deux souriant à pleines dents, ils savaient comment mettre fin aux jours de Derek, et cela semblait à porter de main. Ils ne leur restaient donc plus qu'à mettre leur plan à exécution.

La suite arrive bientôt, ou pas.


	20. Chapter 20

Encore une fois, désolé de l'absence o !

Sakuraetsasuke → MDRRR j'ai rigolé en lisant ton commentaire. Je suis bidon.

Mais Peter n'est pas un connard, il est génial ToT !

Merci pour ta review !

Yumi → Oh'w, je suis pire qu'une sadique tu le remarquera bien vite o3o.

Il me tarde de savoir aussi ***fuit***

LoveStiles → Mais c'est parce que c'est des supers vilains 8D!

La voici. Thank you for your review.

No → Merciiiiii beaucoup ça me touche =D !

Mgrx → Merci =3 ! Oh oui , mais c'est ça qui est bien xD .

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam voici le chapitre 20 * part dans une fumée rose *

Faites péter les reviews =D !

* * *

La bande d'amis allait tranquillement en classe, et tout se déroulait plutôt bien. Lorsque le cours débuta, le prof de langues rentra précipitamment et posa ses mains sur la table, avant de faire son discours habituel concernant les devoirs. Quand il eut fini, il annonça l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Quelques uns furent surpris, d'autres s'en fichaient complètement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte et intima à la jeune fille de rentrer. C'était une jolie brune, de longs cheveux lisses lui arrivaient jusqu'au dos, et ses yeux chocolat était pétillants de malice. Elle était assez petite ,fine, et semblait être quelqu'un de calme. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la classe , Derek eut une sorte de déclic. Il la fixa , puis secoua sa tête, il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible...

Le prof s'impatienta et lui ordonna de se présenter rapidement. Elle fit un petit sourire timide, et regarda Derek droit dans les yeux, ignorant les autres élèves.

- Je m'appelle Paige, je suis ici suite à un déménagement, et .. j'espère vraiment me faire des amis ici.

Elle s'assit derrière Stiles, et celui-ci lui faisait déjà la conversation, se prenant une remarque du prof. Malgré cela il continua, mais la jeune fille semblait intéressée par autre chose. Quant au prince, il était chamboulé... Paige ? Ça ne pouvait pas être la même Paige qu'il avait connu à Desteros ! Elle avait été tuée ! Il se retourna et continua à observer la jeune fille, se demandant si oui ou non elle était réelle. Peut être qu'il délirait...

La sonnerie se fit entendre, annonçant la fin des cours. Tout le monde se précipitait vers la sortie, sauf Derek qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et Stiles le ramena à la réalité en l'enlaçant. Il se dégagea soudainement, ce qui surpris le jeune homme.

- Derek ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je... je dois régler un truc. Désolé.

Il se leva et partit sans rien dire de plus, laissant son petit ami confus. Stiles se gratta la tête et parti voir Scott, un peu agacé d'avoir été ainsi rejeté.

De son côté, Derek allait voir la nouvelle, histoire de lui demander deux trois petites choses. Celle-ci était en train de ranger des livres dans son casier, et quand elle vit Derek, elle se stoppa et lui sourit.

- Oui.. c'est pour quoi ?

- Toi et moi on se connaît.

- Ah ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Dit-elle en souriant davantage.

- Tu viens de Desteros pas vrai ?

- Deste quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

Il la prit par les épaules, surprenant la jeune fille,et la regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant y chercher une vérité qui ne sortirait pas. Il la relâcha soudain, et soupira.

- Je suis désolé.. c'est juste que tu me rappelais.. une amie d'antan. Avoua-t-il douloureusement.

- Et bien, elle devait beaucoup compter pour toi vu comment tu agis.

- Oui...

Il s'excusa auprès d'elle, et partit dans la cour, s'asseyant contre un arbre. C'était fou à quel point elle lui rappelait son amie de Desteros... c'était son portrait craché, et elle porte le même prénom ! Peut être qu'ici, dans ce monde, il y avait une réplique des gens venus de Desteros ? Ça serait une possibilité à envisager. Mais il ne pouvait rester impassible. Il se rappelait encore très bien d'elle... c'était son premier amour. Le seul qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant Stiles. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait rencontré cette fille, dans le jardin de son château. Elle jouait du violon, et semblait être dans un autre monde, loin de tout. Il avait été hypnotisé par sa mélodie si triste, et par son visage harmonieux. Il avait été séduit davantage par sa voix, et son caractère. Il avait appris que c'était la fille d'un chevalier, et elle venait souvent dans le jardin pour s'entraîner dans son art. Ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié, et bien qu'ils étaient jeunes, il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Il aurait voulu faire sa vie avec elle. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ce maudit destin qui lui avait arraché la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé. Elle qui était une humaine, s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou. Elle n'avait pas survécu. Derek eut le visage douloureux rien qu'en se rappelant de ça. Jamais il ne pourrait oublié un tel souvenir. Quand il l'avait trouvé, elle était déjà aux portes de la mort. Elle respirait difficilement, et peinait à ouvrir ses yeux. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ne voulant la lâcher pour rien au monde. Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage qu'il chérissait tant, et il la serrait encore, et encore. Comme si ça pouvait la sauver.

Il était idiot de penser ça à l'époque, mais il espérait qu'elle survivrait. Elle avait donné son dernier souffle, toujours enlacée par le prince. Son seul amour était mort dans ses bras. Et ça l'avait anéanti. Ça l'avait détruit. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais cru en l'amour. Lorsque son père organisait des bals de rencontre, il rejetait toutes les demandes, aucune princesse, aucune reine, aucune femme ne l'intéressait. Parce qu'aucune n'aurait pu égaler Paige. La seule femme qu'il a aimé. Pourtant, plus il grandissait, plus il se convainquait d'épouser quelqu'un, au moins pour avoir un descendant, bien qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec quelqu'un sans l'aimer. Et cette pensée était partie en fumée, quand il perdit ses parents. Encore une fois, le destin se jouait de lui. Il perdait un à un chaque proche, chaque personne qu'il aimait. Et une fois encore, il était brisé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé retrouver le sourire, pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Et depuis qu'il était dans ce monde, il redevenait peu à peu celui qu'il avait été. Il n'était plus renfermé, plus seul. Il avait Stiles, il avait des amis. Il sourit en pensant à son amant. Être tombé amoureux d'un humain, venant d'un autre monde, quelle ironie. Mais il l'aimait vraiment. Et il était celui qui l'avait en quelques sortes ramené en vie.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna pour tomber sur celle qui occupait à ses pensées quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je sais que tu me prends pour une autre mais... j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître, enfin, si tu le veux bien... lui avoua-t-elle doucement.

Elle rougit, et Derek la trouva adorable, tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça ne ferait de mal à personne, n'est ce pas ?


	21. Chapter 21

Et me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un vilain tour 8D /sbaff/

Hum.. désolé , en ce moment j'ai une flemme immense de tout... j'écrirais petit à petit, mais la suite arrivera, ne vous en faîtes pas. Oubliez pas que les reviews, ça motive grandement huhu. Ce chapitre est rempli de pleins de choses, en vrac.. mais utiles pour la suite.

Yumi → Il est trop naïf Derek, il tombe dans le panneau sans se poser de questions xD

Liline → Rechalut =3. Ne t'en fais pas, en avoir une fait déjà extrêmement plaisir o3o !

Yep, j'avais hâte de mettre ces deux là ensemble ! Vui , je vois que beaucoup de personnes l'apprécient, et j'en fais partie ! Mais bon, fallait bien que je me trouve un vilain, et il était le parfait candidat , mais ça m'empêche pas de l'aimer /. Et Kate... no comment. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai mis dans ma fic... manquerait plus que je mette Malia tiens.

Oui... je ferais un lemon plus tard, plus détaillé huhu (perverse bonjour).

Ahahaha elle vient tout foutre en l'air ! ( C'est pas dur à deviner en même temps o3o)

Tu verras, tu verras.. je ne dirais rien * sifflote *

Yep, merci beaucoup à toi 8D !

A bientôt~

Sakuraetsasuke → Ahaha faut pas lui en vouloir, il est un peu bête Derek * fuit *

Stilinhale → Coucou =) ! Oh'w c'est gentil ^^. Ca me fait plaisir, merci ! Oui , je vais assez vite je suis d'accord, mais je n'aime pas quand ça traîne en longueur ( pour avoir lu beaucoup de fics qui se déroulaient lentement je peux te dire que c'est très frustrant) mais ne t'inquiètes pas, beaucoup de détails seront éclaircis par la suite, comme je l'ai dis, la fic va être assez longue ^^. La relation, que ce soit celle de Derek ou Stiles, comme celle d'Isaac et Scott va bien sûr évoluer, je vais la détailler ne t'en fais pas, je les met juste de côté en attendant.

J'adore créer le suspens ahaha ! Voici la suite, à bientôt =), et merci encore pour ta review.

Review, review, je t'aime. * sors *

Bon allez, bonne lecture les sagouins ! =D

* * *

- Je t'aime.

Derek restait planté là, regardant la jeune fille devant lui comme s'il avait un fantôme devant soi. Il se demandait si elle était sérieuse, mais au vue de son ton employé et de son regard sincère, elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Elle s'approcha doucement de Derek et l'enlaça, respirant rapidement, le battement de son cœur entraînant le loup-garou. Il la prit dans ses bras, cherchant toujours ce qu'il allait répondre à ça. Certes, il appréciait Paige, elle lui rappelait son ancien amour, et surtout, elle était sa parfaite réplique. Et depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ils se sont considérablement rapprochés. Il aurait pu sortir avec elle, et recommencer une nouvelle histoire, faisant tout pour ne pas la perdre cette fois. Mais bien que son esprit criait d'accepter ses sentiments, son cœur, lui, n'appartenait qu'à Stiles. Il se recula finalement de la jeune femme, et fit un regard compatissant, avant de lui avouer doucement :

- Écoutes, je suis conscient de tes sentiments pour moi mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un, et je tiens beaucoup à cette personne. Je suis désolé.

Paige le regarda, attristée, avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

- Alors, pourrais-tu juste me donner un petit baiser ? Et je ne te demanderais plus rien d'autre.

Derek sembla surpris, puis se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il hocha les épaules, et prit le visage de Paige entre ses mains, il s'avança doucement vers son visage, ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit et retenait sa respiration, un sourire en coin, comme si elle attendait ça depuis toujours. Sauf que Derek s'arrêta brusquement, et se décolla d'elle, la mine sombre. Son tatouage le brûlait comme jamais, ses chairs qui s'étiraient lui servaient d'alarme.

- Non, je ne peux pas... tu ferais mieux de m'oublier, lui dit-il gravement.

Paige le regardait ébahit, puis elle se mit en colère.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu allais le faire, qu'est ce qui te retiens nom d'un chien ?!

Derek la fixa comme si c'était une étrangère, et elle se calma, reprenant son ton doucereux.

- Je... excuse moi, je suis juste triste que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas...

Elle essaya de se rattraper, mais Derek n'en avait que faire, il ne la reconnaissait pas. C'était quoi ça, juste à l'instant ? Jamais Paige n'aurait réagi comme ça, c'était une femme calme, douce, et jamais elle n'élèverait la voix. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sérieusement, oublie moi.

Il partit en lui lançant un regard glacial, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir. Il l'entendit frapper contre un casier, il soupira, il avait été stupide de croire que cette fille était comme Paige, bien que l'apparence physique était la même, la personnalité était tout autre.

Il se morfondait d'autant plus que, depuis son arrivée, il avait un peu délaissé Stiles. Pas qu'il le voulait, mais Paige avait été un vrai pot de colle. Elle le suivait partout, et n'arrêtait pas de lui parler ,de l'inviter partout. Du coup, lui et Stiles ne s'étaient plus vraiment vus depuis des jours.

Il soupira bruyamment, il faisait un petit ami pitoyable. Il envoya un SMS à Stiles, l'invitant à venir chez lui. Il rentra dans sa baraque presque entièrement rénovée, et s'endormit en attendant que son petit ami vienne lui rendre visite.

Pendant ce temps, Paige, qui n'était autre que Kate, se retransforma sous sa forme d'origine.

Elle rentra chez elle, très énervée . Son plan était parfait, et elle était sur le point de l'avoir, mais ce crétin de loup-garou a fait demi-tour à l'instant fatidique. Elle faisait peur à voir, et Allisson qui passait par là s'arrêta pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Oh rien , t'inquiètes, juste que je n'ai pas réussi quelque chose et ça m'agace au plus haut point !

- Je vois.. besoin d'aide peut être ?

L'esprit de Kate tilta et elle se retourna vers sa nièce avec un regard perplexe.

- Tu dois connaître Derek Hale , je me trompe ?

- Euh oui..

- Alors oui, tu peux me rendre un service !

- Génial. Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Tu dois briser son couple.

- Pardon.. ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Met fin à sa relation avec Stiles.

- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?

La blonde s'approcha d'Allisson et la saisit par le bras, appuyant fortement dessus.

- Parce que ta tante te le demande gentiment, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

La jeune fille déglutit et se libéra, fixant sa tante d'une manière dégoûtée. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Elle en avait marre de cette famille...

De son côté, Stiles était avec son meilleur ami. Scott et lui traînaient de nouveau ensemble, puisque Derek leur avait faussé compagnie. Le jeune homme commençait à désespérer, il voyait bien que le prince se rapprochait de plus en plus de la nouvelle, et bien qu'il était jaloux, il ne disait rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment rester dans son coin, d'autant plus que Scott voulait rester seul avec Isaac. Ils étaient donc en train de jouer à la console, quand Stiles reçut un SMS.

- Stiles, j'aimerais te voir. Viens chez moi dès que tu peux, Derek. lu-t-il.

- Ah bah, il te fait enfin signe, il vient de se rappeler que t'existe ?

- Scott...

- Non mais c'est vrai, à quoi il joue ? Je pense que tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller. Lui conseilla Scott.

Mais déjà, Stiles se levait et haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait décliner cette occasion qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

- On se voit demain au bahut..

Son ami soupira et le salua, se concentrant à nouveau sur son jeu.

Stiles parcouru les bois, pensif, se demandant comment aller se passer '' les retrouvailles '' . Devait-il se plaindre auprès de lui, se mettre en colère ou ne rien dire ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait trompé, mais dans un sens, il l'avait un peu mis de côté.

Il se posait toutes sortes de question, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà arrivé. Il se gratta la tête, et tandis qu'il allait toquer à la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle même, le prince avait dû l'entendre arriver. Derek l'observa en silence, et toujours sans rien dire, l'intima de rentrer. Stiles pénétra dans la maison du loup-garou, il allait parler mais sans s'y attendre, Derek l'embrassa. Il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa comme un force-né, il faisait parcourir ses bras puissants sur sa nuque, son dos, puis lui tint fermement les hanches. Ils se séparèrent finalement par manque d'air. Ils se fixèrent longuement , avant que Stiles ne fasse un énorme sourire.

- Si c'est ta façon de t'excuser et de dire que je t'ai manqué... commença-t-il , attendant la réaction de Derek qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

- J'accepte tes excuses avec plaisir.

Puis il ramena la tête de Derek vers lui, et l'embrassa à son tour, ayant soudainement une envie folle de son loup-garou préféré...

* * *

A suivre huhu. Et oui, je suis une sadique de couper à un tel moment, je sais. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné, le lemon arrive dans le prochain chapitre... Reviewez & votre lemon vous aurez. ( bande de perverses)

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà après une très très longue absence. Je tenais à m'excuser mais j'ai de bonnes raisons : entre la naissance de mon neveu, mon anniversaire , la Japan expo, j'ai pas trop eu le temps o3o.

Et je dois vous avouer qu'en ce moment je suis plus aussi à fond sur le sterek qu'avant, mais j'adore toujours autant ce couple, et cette fic ainsi que l'autre seront terminées ne vous en faites pas!

Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai une idée pour une autre fic, mais plutôt centrée sur le Scisaac. Ça sera assez mature, psychologique on va dire ( ce que j'écris le mieux .-.) et dramatique. Je ne sais pas encore quand je commencerais à l'écrire et si je la publierais, on verra bien si je suis motivée =D!

Et si certains suivent ma fic tumeur , sachez que la suite viendra très bientôt également, le temps d'écrire ce que j'ai en tête ^^.

Bon et bien voilà, j'ai fais un petit débriefing , maintenant je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse lire bande de sagouins ;)!

Stilinhale - Hey ! Merci pour ta review et tes critiques , j'en prendrais notes ! Je sais je sais que c'est court , désolé , mais j'arrive pas à faire plus long, dans ma tête c'est comme ça alors bon xD

Et comme je l'ai déjà dis, la fic est loin d'être fini, y'aura le temps de développer ne t'en fais pas ^^

Après les sentiments.. Bah c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas ensemble depuis des lustres mais je pense que quand la passion y est pas tellement besoin de décrire qu'ils s'aiment je pense que c'est assez clair ^-^ de toute façon dans le futur ils auront le temps de traverser de nombreuses épreuves et de se rapprocher/dévoiler davantage !

Argh tu me met la pression o3o j'espère que le lemon te décevra pas ;/. Ne t'en fais pas , au contraire dis ce que tu penses, ça m'aide et ça me permet de m'améliorer ! Merci pour tes conseils et ton avis, bisous et a bientôt !

Sakuraetsasuke - aha et ouais bien fais pour elle *-*' oui le voici petite perverse x) merci pour ta review !

Yumi - Beuh' on pardonne facilement les gens qu'on aime, bien qu'on ne devrait pas d'ailleurs .

Merci pour la review :)

No - je vous avais prévenu que j'étais une grosse sadique ahah mais bon j'espère bien que vous aimez ^-^ ! Merci pour la review.

Liline - Coucou très chère =3!

Ouiii o3o j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour le Scisaac quand j'ai découvert teen wolf xD ( et j'écris du sterek, cherchez l'erreur )

Ouais mais bon TwT ça me fait de la peine je l'aime bien Peter xD

Huhu je la mettrais pas, bien que pour faire ma sadique ça serait pas mal xD mais je tiens à ma vie o3o!

Bien sur , comme promis ;)!

Il est naïf mais pas bête, Kate ne vaincra jamais leur amour mouhahaha xD

Il va s'excuser d'une meilleure façon ... *bave*

Tu verras tu verras ;) ( en espérant que je mette pas un an pour les prochains chapitres xD)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait bien rire , je t'aime bien toi o3o! A bientôt , bis'!

LovesStiles - Thank you '! Tu le découvriras bien vite x)

Aela - Hello :) merci pour ta review.

Et bien ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice dans mes rangs ahah, je sais que c'est court j'en ai bien conscience, c'est le reproche que tout le monde me fait mais bon, c'est mon style d'écriture que voulez vous xD en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi ;). A bientôt !

Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture !

Attention, présence de lemon bien détaillé, donc pour public averti !

* * *

Joie. Excitation. Plaisir. Amour. Douceur.

C'étaient les sentiments que ressentait Stiles à ce moment précis. Il était toujours dans les bras de son cher et tendre loup-garou , et il aurait voulu y rester éternellement, loin de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient.

Il aimait Derek. C'était certain, personne n'aurait pu contredire cela. Leur rencontre était la chose la plus farfelue mais aussi la plus excitante qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie entière. Et il remerciait silencieusement tous les dieux possibles pour ce fabuleux cadeau du destin.

Il se détacha un instant de Derek, pour mieux l'admirer. Il encrait ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes scintillantes, et releva sa main vers son visage pour le caresser, provoquant de doux frissons à Derek qui ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir ces sensations.

Tout les deux savaient très bien ce qui allait se passer. Ils s'étaient déjà liés, et ils avaient vécus la plus merveilleuse des expériences. Rien au monde était meilleur que de faire l'amour à la personne qu'on aime réellement.

Derek rouvrit les yeux , et prit Stiles dans ses bras telle une princesse, se prenant une remarque de celui-ci , et il les emmena dans sa chambre, balançant doucement Stiles sur le lit.

- Monsieur le loup-garou est pressé on dirait... Le taquina Stiles

Le prince s'approcha de sa proie tel un félin, et monta sur le lit à son tour, surplombant Stiles de toute sa longueur.

- Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne peux qu'être impatient. Répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Et il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de répondre, il profita de sa bouche entre-ouverte par la surprise pour l'embrasser et y glisser sa langue, jouant avec sa compère , goûtant Stiles et s'imprégnant de ses saveurs: de la menthe, de la cannelle et un petit quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Ils étaient impatients, ils voulaient se redécouvrir, car les sensations qu'ils allaient ressentir étaient tout bonnement exquises.

Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, Stiles tenant fermement la tête du loup-garou, et Derek en profitait pour déshabiller le plus jeune. Par manque d'oxygène , ils finirent par se séparer un instant, se retrouvant front contre front.

Stiles, qui désormais était torse nu, déposa un léger baiser sur le nez de Derek avant de se reculer légèrement afin de l'observer.

- Tu es tellement beau...

Derek, heureux de ce compliment, n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur lui, déposant de petits baisers volages sur son cou, en profitant pour y laisser une marque d'appartenance. Il continua son chemin vers le torse , léchant un téton qui lui barrait la route , faisant gémir Stiles qui rigola un peu.

- Ça chatouille!

Derek sourit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Son avancée l'emmena vers le ventre , où il fit une ligne droite avec sa langue, arrivant jusqu'au nombril qu'il embrassa.

Il enleva le pantalon de Stiles sous le regard enflammé de celui-ci. Ne restait plus que le caleçon du jeune homme qui laissait voir une bosse apparente.

Derek lécha cette bosse , ce qui lui valut un gémissement plus fort que les autres, faisant tomber Stiles complètement sur le lit.

Il fit un sourire, fier de provoquer ces sons si beaux de la part de son amant.

Il continua la torture avant d'enlever le denier rempart à l'aide de ses dents, dévoilant la verge bien dressée de Stiles. Il souffla dessus, et Stiles cria sous la surprise.

Il commença à la lécher doucement, puis de plus en plus vite avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche, tout en taquinant ses bourses. Stiles lui n'était plus que gémissements et cris. Il s'agrippait aux draps de toutes ses forces, et se retenait tant bien que mal de venir. C'est alors que Derek fit entrer un premier doigt en lui, ce qui fit lâcher prise à Stiles qui se libéra dans un long râle.

- Alors, déjà K.O? Plaisanta Derek.

Stiles se releva un peu à l'aide de ses coudes, le visage entièrement rouge dû à l'effort. Il lui répondit taquin.

- Oh non pas encore, je peux tenir quelques rounds tu sais...

Derek sourit et fit entrer un deuxième doigt. Cette fois, le visage de Stiles se crispa de douleur, mais il ordonna à Derek de continuer. Il fit des vas et viens dans l'antre chaud du lycéen, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente que plaisir, et quand cela fut accompli , il retira ses doigts, se releva et alla voler un baiser à Stiles, qui s'agrippa à son dos. Il murmura à l'oreille du loup:

- Tu peux entrer en moi..

Derek dont l'excitation atteignait déjà des sommets, explosa en cette instant, et sans se retenir plus longtemps, il déboutonna son pantalon et dirigea son sexe vers les fesses de Stiles, avant de s'enfoncer en lui aussi doucement que possible.

Stiles souffrait un peu, mais il se disait que ça passerait. Derek , pour atténuer sa douleur l'embrassait sur les joues, la bouche, le cou, mordant légèrement cette partie de la chair qui était tendre. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, et commença à bouger lorsque son amant le lui ordonna. Il prit la verge de Stiles dans sa main et le masturbait au rythme de ses coups, qui étaient de plus en plus rapides et forts.

Stiles s'accrochait aux épaules du loup-garou, les yeux fermés sous le plaisir, et il bougeait ses hanches pour sentir Derek encore plus profondément en lui.

- Encore.. Plus.. ah, Derek !

Le prince avait atteint sa prostate, provoquant un cri d'extase de la part de Stiles. Derek regardait Stiles se mouvoir sous lui, et il le trouvait plus séduisant que jamais. Il continua à le pénétrer en touchant sa prostate, et l'embrassait comme un fou.

Il caressait le dos de Stiles, et le fit passer sur lui, en position assise.

Stiles se relevait et s'asseyait sur lui, gémissant son nom à chaque retombée. Il finit par venir entre leurs deux torses, et s'avachit sur Derek qui se libéra à son tour quelques instants après. Il se retira de Stiles et s'allongea près de lui, l'attirant sur son torse. Il lui caressa la tête puis l'embrassa, avant de l'enlacer et de lui dire à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime Stiles, je t'aime.

Le jeune homme était comblé, plus heureux que jamais. Il se serra davantage contre son bien aimé, avant de lui répondre.

- Je le sais Derek, et saches que je t'aime aussi !

Ils se sourirent plus finirent par s'endormir.. Les autres rounds attendraient, ils avaient besoin de sommeil pour se préparer à ce qui allait leur arriver.

* * *

Bon et bien o3o... Le lemon est terminé , et ... Bon attendez, j'ai besoin de mouchoirs pour mon nez TwT.. C'est moi qui a écrit ça, argh ? Je suis vraiment une perverse /meurs/

J'espère qu'il vous a plut , c'était plutôt... Hum amusant à écrire xD?

A bientôt pour la suite, n'oubliez pas de reviews pour me donner vos avis ^-^, merci !


	23. Chapter 23

Me voici, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre les amis !

Yumi → Oh c'est gentil ! ^^

Et bien la voici , pas trop en retard cette fois !

Merci à toi pour ta review !

Sakuraetsasuke → Mdrrrr ! Mon clavier était recouvert de bave quand j'ai écris le lemon.. non je rigole mais bon, c'était hot x'D ! La voiciiiiiii ! Merci pour la review ahah

Liline → Coucou petit sagouin !

Ouais mais à la base.. cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais comme les gens ont l'air de bien l'aimer je l'ai un peu prolongée ^^ donc je me retrouve à écrire du sterek.. mais bon j'ai mis du scisaac en fond è_é ! Et j'écrirais une fic centrée sur eux bientôt mouhahaha !

J'avoue.. j'ai un faible pour les psychopathes '_' suis-je normale les amis ? Xd

Mais pire T_T en fait il a eu plein de petites amies ce petit chanceux, mais ça se termine toujours mal ! Pour ça qu'il va devenir gay et sortir avec Stiles, c'est décidé è_é xD

Ahahaha oui en effet ! Tant mieux si elles t'ont plu ^^ je me suis régalée à écrire ce lemon , j'en bave encore huhu ← très élégant.

Ouais mais il a compris qu'il n'aimait que Stiles et il lui a foutu un big râteau mouhahaha x'D t'en fais pas je la déteste aussi ! Et la revoir dans la saison 4 c'est un enfer , help !

C'est tellement touchant ce que tu viens de me dire é_è * émue * MDRR non non t'en fais pas, j'suis pas sadique à ce point quand même

Ahaha =) ! Mdrrr ouh la vilaine ahaha x) enfin bon , merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir ;)

A très vite très chère !

Lessa-chan → Hey ! Quel courage, merci en tout cas ahah :3.

En effet, ce n'est pas le genre de Kate d'abandonner si facilement, n'est ce pas =D ?

Oh c'est dommage T_T j'espère que c'est pas à cause de moi x'D moi je l'adore en tout cas ,j'aimerai avoir un tonton comme lui x) !

Ah c'est vrai ? C'est gentil, tu me flattes !

Merci beaucoup miss ! A bientôt j'espère ^^

Shanatora → Tu verras bien huhuhu =3 !

Merci ;) à bientôt !

Bonne lecture =P !

* * *

Réveillés par les premiers rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre, les deux amants s'éveillaient doucement, toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre . Derek sourit en regardant Stiles, nu comme un nouveau né contre lui et celui-ci s'amusait à le caresser du bout du doigt le long de son torse.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais... dit-il en l'embrassant et en se relevant.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et regarda l'heure, encore un peu fatigué.

- Tu fais le petit déj ? Je vais prendre une douche, et on va au lycée.

- Ça marche chef ! Répondit le loup-garou en plaisantant.

Ils finirent de se préparer et montèrent dans la Jep de Stiles, en route vers le lycée. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'heure, et se pressèrent de rejoindre leur classe, ils avaient cours de français. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que le directeur était là, mais pas de professeur en vue. Il ordonna au dernier élève de fermer la porte, et il attendit que tout le monde soit assis et que le silence prenne place. Ensuite, il se mit à expliquer sa présence ici.

- Chers élèves, comme vous devez vous en douter, il se passe beaucoup de choses étranges dernièrement. Déjà, la disparition de plusieurs professeurs qui reste encore un mystère, des attaques de bête sauvages et autres éléments moins importants mais néanmoins non négligeables . La police de Beacon Hill et moi même avons décidé d'instaurer un couvre feu, personne dans les rues après 22h. Si vous voyez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, appelez tout de suite le shérif . Ah et, votre professeur de français qui a lui aussi disparu, sera remplacée par votre nouvelle professeur. Entrez donc !

Une jeune femme superbe entra, elle avait des cheveux marrons bouclés jusqu'au omoplates, des yeux de la même couleur qui reflétait de la gentillesse mais aussi de la sévérité. Elle prit la place du directeur qui salua ses élèves et s'en alla.

Quand la porte fut claquée, tous les portables se mirent à vibrer. Et tous regardèrent ce que c'était.

- Ce sont les premières lignes du texte que nous allons étudier. Et c'est la dernière fois que vous recevais un texto ! Éteignez vos téléphones maintenant. Dit-elle calmement, malgré le râle de quelques réticents. Ah, au fait, vous pouvez m'appeler Jennifer.

Elle débuta son cours et les élèves l'écoutaient étrangement, pas forcément passionnés, mais la professeur avait l'air de savoir comment les rendre intéressés. A la fin du cours, Derek sortit parmi les premiers, attendant Stiles dans le couloir, quand Allison le prit à part.

- Oh salut Allison, ça fait un moment, comment vas tu ?

- Plutôt bien... hum , dis moi, est ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi ce soir ? J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on parle à propos de Scott.

- Euh.. ne serait-ce pas mieux d'en discuter avec Stiles ? C'est son meilleur ami.

- Je préférerais que ce soit toi. Insista-t-elle.

- Bon.. si ça te peut te faire plaisir. Finit-il par accepter.

- Parfait, alors à ce soir. Dit-elle avant de filer en vitesse.

Il la salua et s'éloigna, pour rejoindre Stiles qui attendait, interrogeant silencieusement Derek du regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda-t-il finalement, curieux.

- Rien d'important, allons y.

- Oh.. d'accord. Au fait, Paige n'est pas venue aujourd'hui ?

- Non, et à mon avis, elle ne risque plus de revenir..

- Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

Il semblait soucieux et attendait la réponse , un peu nerveux que Derek lui mente.

- Promis, je ne te cache rien. Avoua-t-il en lui embrassant la tête.

Ils finirent par se rendre à la cafétéria, où Scott et Isaac les attendaient. Ils mangèrent assez rapidement, s'échangeant quelques mots à propos de toutes ces disparitions.

- Peut être que c'est Peter ? Il est sans doutes revenu de Desteros pour venir voir comment ma situation évolue.. après tout, je suis un vrai alpha maintenant. Et notre confrontation aura bien lieu un jour ou l'autre.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, une vive lueur rouge passa dans ses yeux, avant que ses prunelles vertes ne prennent place à nouveau.

- C'est une hypothèse qui se tient.. mais pourquoi enlèverait-il des gens ? Ça lui servirait à quoi ? Questionna Isaac.

- C'est pas faux. Il faudrait qu'on attende d'avoir davantage de pistes.

Ils soupirèrent, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre désormais. Ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer les premiers, ne sachant pas où se cache Peter ou Kate.

- Et concernant l'autre psychopathe qui a essayé de te tuer ? Elle ne se montre plus ?

- Non, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Kate. Mais elle n'a pas abandonné, c'est sûr.

- Tout est tellement confus , on ne peut rien prévoir, rien tenter, c'est vraiment frustrant ! Râla Stiles.

Scott rigola avant d'encourager son meilleur ami.

- T'en fais pas , on trouvera bien quelque chose... mais pour le moment, le mieux à faire est de rester unis.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement, puis finirent le reste de la journée plutôt calmement , avant de chacun rentrer chez eux, sauf Derek, qui se rendait chez les Argent, peu confiant. Qu'est ce que lui voulait Allison ?

* * *

Voilààààààà pour ce nouveau chapitre, le prochain arrive plus ou moins bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) !


End file.
